PLAYGIRL
by Hyejin Kim88
Summary: Do Kyungsoo seorang playgirl yang tertarik dengan pemilik club Kim Kai. Kyungsoo rela harus memutuskan semua kekasihnya demi mendapatkan cinta Kai. "kenapa Kai tidak tertarik dengan wanita? Dia Gay?". Mampukah kyungsoo mendapatkan cinta dari Kai. Kaisoo - ChanBaek - HunHan - Other Member EXO / Genderswitch Area (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYGIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author POV-**

"Kyungie, , "

"Dyo"

"soo-ie"

Ketiga lelaki saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Sementara sang wanita hanya diam menyaksikan semuanya. Saat ini jam istirahat makan siang, sang wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo sedang makan siang bersama kekasihnya di kantin kampus. Tiba-tiba dua lelaki datang menyapa mereka

"siapa kau?" ucap lelaki yang sekarang duduk di sebelah kyungsoo

"kau yang siapa, kenapa duduk di sebelah kekasihku?"

"hey dia kekasihku, , "

"what? Dia kekasihku"

Ketiganya menatap myungsoo secara bersamaan, meminta wanita itu agar menjelaskan semuanya. Kyungsoo yang ditatap hanya membuang nafas kasar

"Kalian sendiri tahu kan kalo aku ini mempunyai banyak kekasih. Kalian sendiri yang bilang padaku, 'tidak apa-apa sayang, aku tidak masalah asalkan kau menerimaku' " ucap myungsoo tenang

"Tapi kan soo aku tidak menyangka seperti ini"

"Iya dyo, kenapa seperti ini"

"huufftt, kalau kalian tidak mau lebih baik kita akhiri saja semuanya, masalah selesai kan" ucap kyungsoo berdiri

"mwoo, , tidak soo aku tidak mau putus"

"aku juga tidak mau kyung"

"apalagi aku dyo, jangan putus"

"aku yang sudah tidak selera dengan kalian, sudah lah kita sudah berakhir. Kalian bertiga bukan kekasihku lagi" kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari tempat makan meninggalkan tiga lelaki yang mematung melihat kearahnya

.

.

.

Bunyi geraman serta desahan lembut menggema di ruang tengah apartemen. Dua insan manusia sekarang sedang menikmati manis yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Mereka terus saling melumat, bibir mereka menempel rapat, terbuai dalam kenikmatan yang mereka buat.

"Astagaaa, apa kalian tidak mempunyai tempat lain sampai harus melakukan ciuman menjijikan itu disini" ucap kyungsoo sinis duduk di sofa kosong disebelah pasangan yang sedang asik bercumbu tadi

Kedua pasangan itu sontak melepaskan kegiatan manis mereka, wanita manis yang merasa diganggu acaranya oleh sahabat sendiri itu menatap kyungsoo kesal sementara sang pria hanya terkekeh pelan memperhatikan kyungsoo

"Kyungiee kau iri? Sini biar ku cium juga" ucap lelaki itu dengan senyum andalannya

"yaa kau gila tuan park, bisa bisa byun sahabatku yang cantik ini membunuhku tanpa ampun" ucap kyungsoo meremehkan

"aissshhh, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang kyungieee. Kau mengganggu aktivitasku" wanita yang duduk dipangkuan lelaki itu masih kesal dengan kyungsoo

"maafkan aku baekki, aku alergi kalau ada orang yang bermesraan dihadapanku"

"bilang saja kau iri, makanya cari pasangan sana yang benar biar bisa seperti kami"

"benar kyung, kau harus mencari pasangan. Asal kau tau sex itu menyenangkan" tambah si lelaki yang diketahui bernama chanyeol

"yaaa aku semakin jijik dengan kalian. Membicarakan hal aneh itu, aissshh"

"Kyung itu tidak aneh. Kau kan playgirl tapi kemampuanmu dalam sex sangat payah, harusnya kau bisa menikmati semua lelaki memasukimu"

"yaaaa kau gila byun, aku bukan wanita semurah itu. Aku hanya melakukan sex kalau lelaki itu benar-benar serius denganku tidak main-main"

"Kau payah kyung, kau saja tidak serius dengan semua lelaki bagaimana mereka bisa berlaku serius denganmu"

"aku bisa serius dengan lelaki, aisshhh"

"kapan kau bisa serius kyung. Aku dulu juga sepertimu, tapi lihatlah sekarang, hubungan aku dan juga yeollie sangat menyenangkan. Kami saling mencintai dan bisa melalukan sex sepuas yang kami mau, tanpa takut akan apapun"

"kalian benar-benar menjijikan"

"Baekkie benar kyung, setidaknya kau berhubunganlah dengan satu lelaki saja yang bisa serius denganmu. Yang bisa mencintai dan menerimamu apa adanya" chanyeol memberikan nasehatnya juga

"ya yaa akan ku cari lelaki itu saat waktunya tiba"

"Aisshhh kau benar-benar playgirl kyung. Pilihlah salah satu koleksi lelakimu itu dan putuskan sisanya" baekhyun kembali kesal

"Aku sudah memutuskan mereka semua" ucap kyungsoo tenang

"mwooo? Kau serius? Putus semua? "

"hmmm ya semua. Aku sudah tidak berselera dengan mereka, jadi aku putuskan saja mereka semua"

"hahahhaa kau wanita luar biasa kyung" chanyeol tertawa

"Jadi sekarang kau JOMBLO?" Ucap baekhyun penuh penekanan di kata jomblo

"Aissshh besok juga aku akan mempunyai kekasih lagi nona byun"

"Kau benar-benar gila kyung"

"Sudahlah aku mau mandi. Kalau kalian ingin melakukan hal-hal aneh sebaiknya jangan disini" ucap kyungsoo sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya

"Suka-suka kami kyung" baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli sambil memeluk kekasih tingginya itu

Sementara chanyeol juga ikut tertawa sambil mengecup bibir manis yang menjadi candu baginya itu

"menurut bee apakah kyungie benar-benar memutuskan semua kekasihnya" tanya chanyeol

"Mungkin benar yeollie, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ia besok akan mendapatkan kekasih baru lagi, hahaha"

"kau benar bee, aku rasa juga seperti itu. Aku penasaran seperti apa lelaki yang bisa membuat kyungie bertekuk lutut dan mengakhiri sifat buruknya itu

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu setelah kyungsoo memutuskan semua kekasihnya. Kini ia menjadi uring-uringan dan rada pendiam, tidak seceria biasanya.

"hey cantik, kau kenapa? " tanya wanita cantik duduk disamping kyungsoo

"Luhan eonnie, aku tidak apa-apa"

"pasti kau seperi ini gara-gara tidak mendapatkan pasangan kan kyung, haha" ucap baekhyun menimpali

Kyungsoo, baekhyun dan luhan, ketiga nya merupakan sabahat dekat sejak awal masuk perkuliahan. Kyungsoo sekarang berumur 20 tahun, ia sudah memasuki semester akhir dari perkuliahan. Yang kedua Baekhyun, umurnya 22 tahun. Ia sudah lulus kuliah dan sekarang bekerja disebuah perusahaan iklan. ia wanita cantik yang mempunyai mata Indah, tapi baekhyun ini orangnya sangat cerewet. Yang terakhir Luhan, wanita yang tertua dari ketiganya ini berumur 23 tahun, ia juga sudah lulus kuliah dan sekarang sedang fokus menekuni usaha café lecil-kecilannya. Luhan wanita yang dewasa cantik dan sangat baik hati.

Mereka tinggal disatu apartemen yang sama. Dulu ketiganya merupakan playgirl, tapi setelah mulai bekerja baik baekhyun ataupun luhan, mereka sudah membuang sifat buruknya itu. Ini karena baekhyun sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya yaitu park chanyeol, seorang pria berumur 25 tahun yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan park corp. Dan juga Luhan sangat mencintai kekasihnya oh sehun, lelaki tampan sahabat dari chanyeol, ia juga bekerja diperusahaan yang chanyeol pimpin. Kini hanya tinggal kyungsoo yang masih mempertahankan statusnya sebagai playgirl.

"Aissshhh byun sialan, bisa diam tidak"

"hahaha sayangnya tidak bisa kyungie" baekhyun tertawa lepas

"sudah sudah kalian bertengkar terus. Kyungie jangan cemberut seperti itu nanti mukanya cepat keriput loo" ucap luhan menenangkan

"omoo, , eonnie jangan bilang seperti itu, aku tidak mau keriput" kyungsoo sambil meraba kedua pipi gembilnya

" nah makanya buang tampang cemberutmu itu"

"Ah baiklah"

"o iya malam ini Chanyeol mengajak kita pergi ke club milik temannya, kalian bisa ikut kan? " ajak baekhyun

"aku tentu ikut baek, sehun juga mengajakku"

"aku tidak ikut, kalian sajaa" kyungsoo terlihat kesal

"Aissshhh kenapa tidak ikut" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo

"Aku hanya malas saja"

"Kau yakin kyungie?"

"Saranku sebaiknya kau ikut saja nona DO , siapa tau disana ada lelaki yang bisa membuatmu tergila-gila" ucap baekhyun berbinar

"kau pikir aku ini apa, pokoknya aku malas"

"Ayolah kyungie ikut saja, eonnie janji akan selalu menemanimu tidak membiarkanmu sendirian. Ya yaa pleaseee" ucap luhan sambil mengeluarkan aegyo termanisnya

"Aissshhh eonnieeee, , berhenti seperti itu. Iya iya aku ikut malam ini"

"Yey,, makasih kyungie. Kalau begitu mari kita bersiap"

"mwooo ini baru jam 5 sore, memangnya club itu buka jam berapa"

"Aisshh kita dandan dulu, pilih pakaian yang cantik kyung"

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar

"Ah aku ikut kalian saja"

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam, ketiga gadis cantik memasuki club yang sudah penuh dengan orang-orang. Club ini terlihat mewah, tidak seperti club-club biasanya. Pasti yang datang ke sini hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kantong tebal saja.

CHUPP

Sebuah kecupan terdengar di telinga kyungsoo, ia menatap dua pasang sejoli dengan malas

"kalian sudah datang, ayo aku kenalkan dengan temanku pemilik club ini" ucap chanyeol sambil merangkul mesra baekhyun

Kyungsoo dan luhan hanya mengikuti keduanya, mereka tiba di sofa paling pojok, disana sudah ada pria berkulit albino yang tak lain adalah kekasih Luhan, Oh Sehun

"sayaang" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan mesra

"kamu sudah laa tiba disini?" tanya luhan kepada kekasih putihnya itu

"iya lumayan, tadi numpang chanyeol hyung. Kamu cantik sekali" ucap sehun sambil meraba paha mulus luhan

"aissshhh dasar mesum" luhan segeera menjauhkan tangan sehun dari pahanya

Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam menatap orang-orang yang berada di club ini. Hampir semua orang disana datang bersama pasangannya, ada yang saling berpelukan, bercumbu dan yang lebih mengerikan ada yang sedang melakukan itu. Aisshh mata kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar ternoda, bukannya ia tidak biasa melihat seperti itu, tapi betapa menyedihkannya ia sekarang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Ia sangat terbiasa bahkan ia terkadang menyukai melihat film dewasa saat ia merasa bosan. Tapi untuk akhir-akhir ini ia jarang melakukannya dengan seorang lelaki, ia tidak bisa mempercayai lelaki manapun, ia takut dihianati.

"kyungie, , kau datang sendirian? Mana pasanganmu" tanya sehun

"aku sudah membuang semuanya" ucap kyungsoo sambil menyesap minuman berakoholnya

Sehun menatap kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu kyungsoo adalah seorang playgirl sama seperti kekasihnya dulu, tapi sekarang luhan sudah berubah

"kyungie sekarang tidak mempunyai pasangan hunnie, ia merasa bosan"

"mwoo? Kau serius kyung? Kau yakin mau sendiri seperti ini, apa kau bisa tahan"

"aisshhh sehun berhenti menanyakan hal-hal bodoh itu. Aku yakin bisa sendiri"

"aku tidak yakin. Sebaiknya kau segera cari pasangan, pasangan yang serius yang benar-benar bisa membuatmu bahagia"

"aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri sehun"

Sehun hanya menatap kyungsoo

"sudahlah hunnie, , "

"hmmm" sehun kembali mengecup bibir luhan dengan memberikan sedikit demi sedikit lumatan yang disambut oleh luhan dengan senang hati

"hey hey kalian sudah dulu bercumbunya, apa tidak kasian dengan teman kita yang sedang sendiri itu" baekhyun datang bersama chanyeol sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal. Baekhyun dan juga chanyeol duduk disamping kyungsoo, di samping chanyeol juga ikut seorang lelaki

"oh iya kenalkan ia temanku. Ia yang mempunyai club ini. Nah Kai mereka teman-temanku"

"ah iya, hai aku Kai semoga kalian menyukai club ini" ucapnya tersenyum sangat manis

Kyungsoo menatap Kai berbinar, entah kenapa jiwanya kembali bersemangat. Kai sosok yang merupakan tipe ideal bagi kyungsoo, Kai mempunyai wajah tampan, senyum yang menawan dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sexy itu. Kyungsoo rasa ia menemukan mainan barunya sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang, kyungsoo tersenyum dan lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kai

"Hai Kai, aku Kyungsoo, DO Kyungsoo. Aku temannya chanyeol" Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis

Teman-teman kyungsoo yang lain menatap kyungsoo dengan terkejut, tapi mereka semua sudah biasa melihat tingkah kyungsoo seperti itu.

Kai menatap kyungsoo kemudian menjabat tangannya dan memberikan senyumnya kepada kyungsoo

"oh hai nona DO aku Kai, Kim Kai. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu"

"hmm akupun juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan orang tampan sepertimu"

"mulai lagi dia, kayaknya kyungie sudah dapat mainan barunya sayang" ucap baekhyun kepada chanyeol sambil berbisik

"sepertinya kyungsoo tidak bisa mendapatkan mainan itu sayang" ucap chanyeol yang di hadiahi tatapan tanya oleh baekhyun

Kai melepaskan jabatan tangannya yang dianggapnya sudah terlalu lama bersenttuhan dengan wanita. Kai kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"ah kalau begitu aku pamit permisi, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan acaranya" ucap kai menunduk hormat

"loo kai jangan buru-buru, disini saja dulu" ucap kyungsoo langsung menahan kai

Kai hanya meringis sambil tersenyum

"maafkan aku, lain kali kalau aku tidak sibuk, pasti aku akan bergabung dengan kalian"

"ah baiklah kai, terimakasih atas tempatnya hari ini" ucap

"nee sama-sama hyung, aku permisi dulu"

Kai segera beranjak dari tempat chanyeol dan yang lain. Ia menuju ke sebuh ruangan yang terletak di pojok club itu, sepertinya itu adalah ruangan pribadi kai. Mata kyungsoo terus menatap kepergian Kai sampai keberadaan kai sudah tidak terlihat lagi olehnya. Kyungsoo terus tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"kyungiee, , kau kenapa tidak kesurupan kan?" ucap luhan heran

"aissshhh eonnieeee, , dia benar-benar tampan" ucap kyungsoo terus tersenyum sambil membayangkan Kai

"tuh kan sudah ku duga, kyungie pasti mengincar temanmu itu sayang" baekhyun menimpali

"Chan, kau kenal dimana dengan pangeran tampan itu. Aku benar-benar menyukainya"

"aisshh, sebaiknya jangan dia kyung. Dia sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan wanita"

"Mwo?! " ketiga wanita itu berteriak bersamaan sambil menatap chanyeol

"yaaa kenapa kalian berteriak"

"chan, kenapa dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita? Dia Gay?"

"entah lah kyung. Dulu saat masa perkuliahan Kai juga sama sepertimu, dia seorang playboy yang handal. Hampir setiap minggu wanita yang dikencaninya berbeda. Bahkan wanita-wanita itu rela saja berbagi kai dengan wanita yang lain"

"terus bagaimana dia bisa tidak tertarik dengan wanita sayang?" tanya baekhyun

"Lama Kai menjadi playboy, suatu hari ia bertemu dengan wanita yang dapat membuatnya berubah. Kai sudah mengurangi sifat buruknya, ia memutuskan semua wanita yang dikencaninya dan melepaskan playboy yang sudah melekat pada dirinya. Kai hanya fokus kepada satu wanita yang membuatnya sangat tergila-gila. Kemudia mereka menjalin kasih kurang lebih 6 bulan lamanya, dan mereka memutuskan untuk segera menikah. Saat persiapan sudah hampir delapan puluh persen, wanita itu meninggalkan kai. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk memilih lelaki yang dianggapnya lebih baik daripada kai. Kai sangat frustasi saat itu, hampir 2 bulan lamanya ia tidak terlihat. Mulai saat itu kai berubah, ia menjadi dingin, cuek, pendiam, lebih tertutup, jarang tersenyum lebih terkesan sombong. Dan sepertinya kai membenci sosok wanita"

"aisshh sebegitunya kah?" luhan heran dengan penelasan chanyeol

"yaa begitulah kenyataanya. Sebenarnya kai orang yang periang, easy going dan disukai banyak orang. Tapi sejak saat itu ia berubah. Jadi kusarankan padamu kyung, kubur semua keinginanmu itu. Kai pasti tidak tertarik denganmu"

"aku akan tetap mengejarnya. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Sangat sayang dilewatkan kalau lelaki setampan itu tidak menyukai wanita. Jangan sebut aku Kyungsoo kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya"

"benar-benar keras kepala"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar, ia sudah berencana untuk mengejar Kai sampai ia mendapatkan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Mulai FF kaisoo yang baru lagi**

 **mudah-mudahan banyak yang suka**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAYGIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Kyungsoo bangun pagi, ia begitu semangat. Senyumnya yang secerah matahari mampu membuat siapa saja heran dibuatnya. Pagi ini ia memasak sarapan yang enak untuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kyungie, , kau sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan heran

"oh hai eonniee selamat pagi. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan juga Baekhyun"

"tumben sekali, ada apa ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng "aku hanya ingin, mulai dari hari ini aku yang akan memasak untuk kalian"

Luhan kembali heran, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti ini. Biasanya adiknya itu jadi anak yang pemalas, tapi berbeda hari ini. Pasti ada sesuatu pikirnya

"ayo duduk eonnie, aku akan membangunkan Baekhyun dulu biar kita bisa sarapan sama-sama"

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya, sementara Luhan hanya menatap heran kepada sahabatnya itu

"kenapa dia?"

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Baekhyun, membangunkan Baekhyun perlahan

"Baekkie, , Baek ayo bangun kita sarapan" ucap Kyungsoo lemah lembut

Baekhyun masih asik bergelut manja didalam selimutnya, ia sebenarnya mendengar tapi enggan untuk bangun. Setiap hari Luhan pasti membangunkannya seperti itu.

"nanti dulu eonnie, aku masih mengantuk" ucap Baekhyun

"haha cepat bangun, Luhan eonnie sudah ada di meja makan. Ayo kita sarapan sama-sama"

Mendengar suara itu, Baekhyun langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat ke arah wanita yang membangunkannya itu

"Kyungie? apa aku tidak salah?"

"hey apa yang salah cepat bangun, aku sudah memasak untuk kalian. Ayo aku dan eonnie menunggumu di meja makan"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di kamarnya, Baekhyun masih dalam mode mencerna pikirannya.

"tumben sekali anak itu bangun pagi, memasak sarapan dan apa tadi dia membangunkanku dengan lemah lembut, apa tidak salah. Biasanya kan dia galak sejagat raya, aisshh pasti ada yang tidak beres"

Baekhyun segera menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo

"Selamat makan, , , " Ucap kyungsoo semangat

Sementara kedua sahabatnya hanya memandang kyungsoo heran dan penuh dengan tanya

"kau sehat kan kyung?" ucap Baekhyun

Kyungsoo hanya menatap baekhyun dan luhan sambil tersenyum

"kalian lihat sendiri kan kalau aku sehat?"

"pasti ada sesuatu cepat katakan"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng "ayo cepat kalian makan dulu"

"kami tidak mau makan kalau kau belum menjelaskan apa maksudmu hari ini" ucap luhan menambahkan

"aisshh eonnie, , iya iya aku mengaku. Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian"

"bantuan?" tanya luhan heran

"tumben sekali, bantuan apa? Kalau kau mau pinjam uang, aku sepertinya belum bisa meminjamkanmu kyung" ucap baekhyun jujur

"aissshh bukan mau meminjam uang"

"terus apa? Kau mau minta carikan mainan baru?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun

"iihhhh bukan itu byun, kau ini"

"kau terlalu bertele-tele kyung, cepat jelaskan" Baekhyun kesal

"sebenarnya aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk mendekati Kai" ucap kyungsoo perlahan

"Kai?" luhan kembali bertanya

"Kai? Kim Kai sahabat Yeollie?" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menatap kedua sahabatnya itu

"tumben sekali meminta bantuan, biasanya kau bergerak sendiri kyung" baekhyun mengejek

"entahlah hanya saja aku berpikir tidak mudah untuk mendapatkannya, aku perlu kalian"

"kau akan menjadikannya mainanmu lagi kan? Kalau itu aku tidak mau dilibatkan" luhan sambil memakan sarapannya

"Eonnie aku sepertinya ingin serius dengannya"

"MWO?!" Luhan dan Baekhyun berteriak bersamaan

"aisshhh jangan berteriak seperti itu"

"kau serius?" ucap luhan

"aku juga tidak tau eonnie, setelah pertemuan beberapa hari yang lalu dengannya di club itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungku bergejolak. Sejak malam itu juga aku terus memimpikannya di dalam tidurku. Aku hampir gila setiap hari hanya bayang-bayangnya yang muncul di hidupku. Jadi aku putuskan ingin menemuinya lagi, mengenalnya lebih dekat dan siapa tau kami berjodoh mungkin"

"oowww kau menjijikan Kyung kalau seperti ini, kau seperti gadis polos yang menggilai lelaki tampan. Kemana jiwa playgirl yang melekat didalam dirimu selama ini" Baekhyun memandang kyungsoo

"mungkin sudah tertinggal di club itu setelah mengenal si tampan Kai" ucap Kyungsoo bersemu merah

"kau jatuh cinta kyungie, , " ucap luhan

"yaaa, , eonnie benar aku jatuh cinta pada si tampan itu kyaaa ." kyungsoo senang

"sumpah kau benar-benar menjijikan" baekhyun geleng-geleng

"jadi apa yang kami bisa bantu untuku kyung" Luhan kembali bertanya

"hmmm, , aku ingin kalian membantuku dalam mendekatinya, terutama bantuan chanyeol. Dia kan temannya"

"kau serius ingin dengan lelaki itu? Kau ingat Chanyeol bilang apa, Kai itu lelaki yang susah untuk didekati wanita"

"aku masih ingin mencoba eonnie, aku penasaran dengannya apa benar Kai itu tidak tertarik dengan wanita"

"hmmm ya sudah nanti aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol biar kau bisa bertanya lebih dengannya kyung" ucap Baekhyun

"benarkah? Yey gomawoo baekkie" Kyungsoo senang langsung memeluk Baekhyun

.

.

.

"Ayolah Chanyeol bantu aku" Kyungsoo membujuk Chanyeol

Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di cafe. Tadi pagi setelah kyungsoo meminta bantuan kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun, segera Baekhyun menelpon kekasih tingginya itu Park Chanyeol untuk berkumpul bersama membicarakan hal untuk membantu sahabat mereka Kyungsoo. Dan disini lah mereka sekarang, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan juga sehun.

"Kyung sudah ku katakan dia orang yang susah untuk didekati, lebih baik kau cari lelaki lain saja" Ucap chanyeol

"Tidak Yeol, aku mau hanya dia. Dia membuatku penasaran sungguh. Bantulah aku, aku janji kepada kalian kalau aku akan menjadi gadis baik-baik kalau aku sudah mendapatkannya"

"Mwo? Sungguh?" kali ini sehun yang mengucapkan keterkejutannya

Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk-angguk

"Kyungie benar-benar tidak waras sekarang sayang karena temanmu itu" Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo

"aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya Baek"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil "tidak ku sangka kalau seoarang pemain handal seperti kyungsoo menjadi sangat manis saat ia jatuh cinta"

"Yak kau Yeol, lihatlah Kyungie sangat manis seperti gadis remaja yang masih perawan, uuu aku jadi tertarik pada gadis manis ini" sehun menimpali

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal "apa aku tidak boleh menjadi seperti ini. Makanya aku minta tolong pada kalian"

"sudah-sudah mari kita bantu gadis manis ini" Luhan terkekeh

Mereka berempat kembali tertawa. Kyungsoo hanya cemberut dibuatnya

"kalau kalian hanya ingin mengejekku buat apa kita berkumpul disini lebih baik kita pulang saja" Kyungsoo berdiri

"Eh Kyung ayolah kami hanya bercanda" Baekhyun menarik kyungsoo kembali

"ah baiklah bagaimana kami bisa membantumu kyung" Chanyeol bertanya serius

"pertama mungkin bolehkah aku meminta no kontak Kai" Ucap kyungsoo

"Oh Hyung, , " tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tampan berdiri di depan meja tempat mereka berkumpul. Mereka semua menoleh kearah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu berpenampilan santai tersenyum kearah semuanya

"ah kai, , kebetulan sekali bertemu disini" Chanyeol sadar akan situasi langsung berdiri meminta Kai untuk berkumpul bersama

Sekarang Kai sudah berada bersama yang lain, Kai duduk nyaman disamping Chanyeol, sementara Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengannya. Mata Kyungsoo tidak pernah lepas dari Kai, ia sungguh menganggumi lelaki tampan ini

"Maafkan aku lagi-lagi mengganggu kalian semua" Ucap Kai tidak nyaman

"tidak apa Kai, kami senang kalau kau menjadi bagian dari kami" Sehun tersenyum

"Ah nee terimakasih"

"Kau datang sendiri ke tempat ini atau ada janji dengan seseorang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku sendiri hyung tidak ada janji dengan siapapun. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan karena merasa bosan"

"ah begitukah, syukurlah kalau begitu"

"ada apa?" tanya Kai

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. O ya Kai, seorang temanku ingin minta no kontakmu apa boleh?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya. Maksudnya ia ingin meminta dari Chanyeol bukan meminta secara langsung. Kalau Kai tidak mau memberikannya akan ditaruh dimana harga dirinya, aissh lelaki tinggi ini benar-benar menyusahkan Kyungsoo

"Siapa?"

"Dia" Tunjuk Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang melotot kearah Chanyeol kembali tersenyum manis kepada Kai

"Kau, , " Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan

"ah maafkan ucapan Chanyeol Kai. Kau tidak perlu repot repot memberikannya" Ucap Kyungsoo hati-hati

"berikan no kontakmu, nanti aku akan mengirimkan no kontakku padamu"

"Mwo?" kyungsoo kembali terkejut dengan pernyataan Kai.

"hmmm, , mana No kontakmu nona DO" kai tersenyum

' _Jantungku, omooo kau sehat kan didalam sana, kenapa berdegup sangat kencang, apa aku akan mati. Lihat lah dia sangat tampan dengan senyum seperti itu, tatapan matanya juga membuat ku hilang kendali, Bahkan tadi ia ingat namaku. Ah manisnya, ,'_ batin kyungsoo

Kyungsoo melamun terus memandangi wajah Kai, sementara Kai hanya bingung dibuatnya. Luhan menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo agar ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, , i-ini Kai " Ucap Kyungsoo memberikannya kepada Kai

Teman-teman Kyungsoo hanya menahan tawa saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, ia benar-benar gugup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Membuat kyungsoo seperti gadis polos dan lugu yang belum pernah bertemu lelaki sebelumnya

"nah itu kontakku nona DO" ucap Kai tersenyum

"Go-gomawo Kai"

Kai terus memberikan senyumannya kepada kyungsoo. Andai tubuh ini seperti es mungkin tubuhnya sekarang cepat mencair karena terus-terusan melihat senyuman yang mematikan dari Kai

"Kai apakah kau setelah ini ada acara?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"tidak hyung, ada apa?"

"kebetulan sekali, kau bisakan menemani Kyungsoo disini. Aku dan Baekhyun ingin berkencan begitu juga dengan Sehun-Luhan. Kami berkumpul disini untuk menemani kyungsoo, dia sedang patah hati karena baru putus dengan kekasihnya. Ini adalah hari libur, hanya hari ini waktuku untuk bersama dengan Baekhyun. Kalau kami terus menemani kyungsoo disini, kapan aku berkencan, aku juga perlu waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun, perlu waktu seharian untuk bermanja saling memberikan kehangatan, , Awww sakit sayang" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol, sementara Kai hanya tersenyum dibuatnya. Kyungsoo kembali terkejut dengan penuturan kebohongan panjang lebar dari chanyeol, kyungsoo hanya melotot kearah Chanyeol

"ya itu benar Kai, aku juga sudah satu minggu tidak mendapatkan jatahku, kalau hari ini kami terus menemani Kyungsoo bagaimana dengan nasib adikku dan juga Chanyeol dibawah sana" Sehun menimpali

"aissshhh bisa-bisanya kalian berkata menjijikan seperti itu disini" Kyungsoo kesal dibuatnya

Sementara Luhan dan juga Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dibuatnya, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo yang dibalas kyungsoo dengan tatapan membunuh seolah berkata 'Aku akan membunuh kalian semua'

"ahahahaha, nee nee aku mengerti keadaan kalian, kalau aku mempunyai kekasihpun aku akan mengurungnya seharian di kamarku dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun" Kai tersenyum

'Mwoo apa tadi dia bilang, dia juga akan berlaku sama seperti Chanyeol dan sehun. Menghajar wanitanya tanpa ampun. Omooo aku ingin menjadi wanitamu Kai, aku ingin kau menghajarku dengan adik kecil yang keras dan panjang itu, kyaaaa' batin kyungsoo

"haha kau tetap lelaki nakal seperti dulu Kai" Ucap Chanyeol menepuk nepuk punggung Kai

"Kau yang sekarang lebih nakal dari aku Hyung. Kalian berkencanlah, aku akan menemani Nona Do disini" Kai kembali tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo

"benarkah? Terimakasih Kai" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Kai bisakah nanti kau antarkan adik kecilku ini untuk pulang, aku tidak tega kalau dia nanti akan pulang sendirian" Luhan menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian

"Baiklah noona akan aku antarkan nona Do pulang dengan selamat"

Mereka semua mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kai dan memberikan senyuman penuh arti kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kesal dengan semua ini, ia ditinggalkan berdua dengan Kai. Bukannya ia tidak mau, kyungsoo bahkan sangat ingin berada disamping Kai terus menerus tapi sekarang dia bahkan belum siap. Dia menjadi sangat gugup

.

.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo kembali dengan tatapan dinginnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum di hadapannya. Kyungsoo bingung bagaimana selanjutnya, apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan lelaki tampan ini. Jangankan untuk berbicara, untuk bernafas saja rasanya sangat susah

"baiklah Nona Do kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Mwoo?" Kyungsoo berusaha memahami maksud dari perkataan Kai

"hmmm, , pulang. Kalau kau terus diam dan memandangiku seperti itu alangkah lebih bagusnya kita pulang saja" Ucap kai sambil berdiri

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat

"Tidak-tidak Kai. Temani aku ngobrol disini"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo kemudian ia menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kyungsoo sangat erat. Kai kembali duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lega Kai tidak jadi pergi, ia terus menggenggam tangannya erat.

Kai berdehem pelan sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku nona Do"

"Ah astaga maafkan aku Kai" Kyungsoo segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan tidak ikhlas

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, suasana canggung menyelimuti keadaan mereka saat ini. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai hanya duduk diam terkadang saling memandangi satu sama lain

"ehhmm jadi bisa kah kita mulai obrolannya sekarang nona Do" Kai tidak tahan dengan suasana saat ini

"ah tentu Kai. Pertama bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Kyungsoo saja, aku kurang nyaman dengan panggilanmu itu"

"Kyungsoo? Ah nee baiklah. Kau mau mengobrol apa denganku"

"bolehkah kita saling mengenal. Ah maksudku aku hanya ingin kenal dirimu lebih dekat"

"oh, , kau ingin mengenalku? Seperti apa?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu, bagaimana kehidupanmu dan sebagainya"

"Seperti anak sekolah saa. Baiklah namaku Kim Jongin, tapi teman-temanku menyukaiku memanggil dengan sebutan Kai. Maka itulah kenapa aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Kim Kai. Aku tinggal dikota ini sendiri sambil mengurus cabang perusahaan ayahku dan juga club malam itu. Yah mungkin seperti itu saja sooie"

"sooie?" Tanya kyungsoo heran

"hmmm aku memanggilmu seperti itu saja, sangat panjang kalau menyembutkan kyungsoo secara lengkap" Kai terkekeh

"Haha nee aku suka dengan panggilan itu. Aku juga akan memanggimu dengan sebutan ninie" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Ninie?"

"ya namamu kan Jongin, jadi aku memanggilmu Ninie saja"

"ah, , lebih baik Kai saja Kyung. Terasa Aneh untukku, maaf"

"Begitukah? Baiklah aku mengerti" Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

"Kekasih? Apakah kau mempunyai seorang kekasih?" tanya kyungsoo hati-hati

"Kekasih? Tidak aku tidak mempunyai kekasih soo"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sangat tampan"

"haruskah aku menjawabnya? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi ku rasa kau sudah tahu alasannya dari Chanyeol hyung" Ucap Kai percaya diri

"Mwo? Jadi semua itu benar? Kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita?"

Kai hanya tertawa lucu menatap kearah kyungsoo

"apa aku terlihat seperti lelaki tidak normal?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, sangat heran dibuatnya

"tidak, kau kelihatan Tampan dan juga gagah. Kau bahkan tidak mendekati kearah sana"

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo

"aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati wanita lagi soo. Kalau aku terus-terusan mempunyai kekasih aku terus merasa bersalah, wanita-wanita itu sakit hati karenaku"

"Tidak semua wanita sakit hati karenamu Kai. Aku yakin mereka lah yang membuat hati mereka sakit"

"yaa aku tau tidak semua gara-gara aku, hanya saja aku tidak mau semua itu terjadi lagi soo"

"kau trauma?"

"hmmm bisa dikatakan seperti itu, aku hanya takut untuk memulai lagi"

"akan sangat susah kalau kau tidak mencoba untuk memulai membuka hatimu lagi Kai"

"Kalau aku membuka Hatiku apa Kau akan mendekatiku?"

Kyungsoo melotot dibuatnya, pertanyaan dari Kai benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Apakah sekarang ia terlihat seperti wanita penggoda yang mengejar seseorang lelaki.

"haha tidak Soo aku hanya bercanda, jangan dianggap serius"

Sekarang Kai lah yang mulai senang menggoda Kyungsoo, ia senang melihat Kyungsoo merona merah malu seperti itu, terlihat sangat manis. Mungkin menggoda Kyungsoo sedikit tidak apa bagi Kai.

"Ada lagi pertanyaan darimu? Aku mulai terbiasa kau bertanya. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang lelaki yang tertutup dan jarang berbincang dengan wanita. Tapi entahlah hari ini"

Kai Kembali tersenyum dengan manis. Kai meminum minuman yang sudah mulai mendingin

"Hmmm Kai Bagaimana dengan hubungan seks mu" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

Kai tersedak minumannya sendiri, ia meletakkan gelas yang diminumnya tadi. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut manis Kyungsoo. Sungguh Kai masih mengira kyungsoo seperti anak gadis kecil yang masih polos dan juga lugu.

"Ah maafkan aku Kai, apa kau baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Kai mengelus punggungnya. Ia duduk disamping Kai sekarang

"Maafkan aku"

Kai sudah mulai agak tenang "tidak apa Soo, aku hanya terkejut"

"Aigoo kau masih seperti anak kecil Kai" Kyungsoo mengambil tisu yang berada diatas meja, segera ia usapkan di bibir Kai untuk membersihkan sisa minuman yang masih tersisa disudut bibir Kai.

Kai hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Jarak mereka sangat dekat kalau seperti ini. Setelah bersih semua Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan jaraknya dari Kai dan tersenyum. Kai yang merasa dalam posisi seperti itu kembali membenarkan duduknya kemudian berdehem pelan.

"maafkan pertanyaanku tadi yang membuatmu terkejut. Kalau kau merasa aneh tidak usah menjawabnya, aku hanya ingin tahu"

"Tidak ku sangka pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutmu Soo. Aku lelaki normal nona Do. Kalau kau mengira aku tidak mempunyai kekasih saat ini, itu tidak menghalangiku untuk melakukan hubungan seks. Aku bisa menyewa wanita untuk satu malam kalau aku ingin"

"Benarkah? Kau masih nakal ternyata"

"Lelaki manapun akan nakal kalau menyangkut urusan itu"

"yaaa kau benar semua lelaki pasti akan nakal"

Kembali mereka terdiam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo memikirkan Kai, dalam hatinya ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menaklukan lelaki tampan ini. Hanya perlu sedikit pendekatan dan rayuan saja.

"Kai, , "

Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya.

.

CHUP!

.

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kai lembut, kemudian ia tersenyum. Kai kembali dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka wanita ini penuh dengan kejutan dan sangat liar.

"Kaii aku menyukaimu" Kyungsoo tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Kai erat

"Mwoo?! Kyungsoo" Kai menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Terimakasih sudah menyukai FF ini

Maafkan kalau ceritanya terlalu pasaran

Maafkan juga atas typo, EYD tidak beraturan dan bahasa yang tidak Baku, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk memperbaikinya

Terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah memberikan reviewnya

.

.

~Alyaws Love KaiSoo~


	3. Chapter 3

**PLAYGIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang dingin mampu membuat siapa saja enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka. Apalagi bagi yang mempunyai seseorang untuk saling berbagi kehangatan, mereka pasti menghabiskan waktu berdua sepanjang malam. Suara desahan mengalun lembut menggema menyertai malam yang panjang.

"uuggghhhh sayang" lelaki itu terus menyentakkan kejantannya, menggerakkannya sangat cepat. Sementara sang wanita hanya mampu mendesahkan nama lelaki itu menikmati setiap inci penyatuan yang mereka ciptakan

"aaaahhh ahhhh oouugghhh baby" suara sahut menyahut itu terdengar sangat jelas

"Terkutuklah kalian semuaaa" seorang wanita yang baru tiba diapartemennya berteriak frustasi saat mendengar suara-suara saling sahut menyahut itu.

Ya itu adalah Kyungsoo, ia sudah pulang dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dengan lelaki idamannya, ia pulang dengan kusut, tidak semangat dan dalam keadaam mood yang tidak baik. Kyungsoo ingin beristirahat dan memikirkan langkah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar si lelaki bisa jatuh dalam pesonanya. Hmm baru kali ini kyungsoo ditolak oleh lelaki, sorang lelaki yang mampu membuatnya jadi menggila setiap hari.

" _maafkan aku soo lebih baik kita berteman saja"_

Kata-kata itu walaupun sederhana namun cukup untuk membuat kyungsoo kehilangan harga dirinya.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya, ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi suara sahut menyahut itu kembali menyeruak ke dalam telinganya.

"aiiissshhh tidak tau sopan santun, kenapa kalian melakukannya di apartemen ini, sialaaan"

Kyungsoo mengutuk kedua temannya, ya sekarang dikamar masing-masing terjadi perkelahian kenikmatan. Suara Baekhyun dan Luhan sangat mendominasi, tidak mempedulikan sahabat mereka yang sekarang sedang dalam amarah besar.

Kyungsoo masuk kamarnya agar otaknya bisa tenang dari semua yang terjadi. Mungkin sedikit meminum obat penenang malam ini bisa menjadikan ia tertidur dengan pulas tanpa gangguan dari makhuk-makhluk yang membuatnya mengumpat seharian.

Kyungsoo terus mengingat pertemuannya dengan lelaki tampan itu. Ya dia adalah Kai, Kim Kai. Lelaki itu beberapa saat yang lalu menolaknya, tidak tidak lebih tepatnya ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia trauma akan wanita.

"Kai, , oke aku ikuti permainanmu. Akan ku buat kau mengubah semua ucapanmu. Dan kita lihat siapa yang akan kalah" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum licik

Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya, kemudian ia mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimkan pesan. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat pesan itu terkirim.

.

 **To : Pangeran Tampan**

' _Teman, , terimakasih hari ini. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak, selamat malam dan aku tetap menyukaimu Kai'_

.

.

.

"bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo

Mereka berlima sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama, tadi malam sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menginap dan sekarang disinilah mereka

"Kai orang yang sangat menyenangkan, aku jadi semakin semangat untuk terus mengejarnya"

"Astaga Kyung kau serius? Seberapa spesialnya Kai untukmu, menurutku kemana-mana lebih bagus Chanyeollie ku daripada Kai itu" Bela Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu. Ia membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun dengan mengangguk-angguk

"Ya kali ini aku dipihak Baekhyun kyung, tapi baek Hunniekulah yang paling tampan disini" Luhan ikut membela

Kedua sahabat itu terus berdebat memperebutkan siapa yang paling tampan diantara kedua lelaki mereka. Sementara para lelaki hanya tersenyum bangga, Kyungsoo melihat jengah kepada kedua temannya itu.

"aissshhh, , kalau memang kedua lelaki kalian lebih tampan daripada Kai, apa kalian mau merelakan mereka untuk ku kencani huh"

"Yaaaaa, , " teriak kedua sahabatnya itu

"tidak tidak kyung, Kai yang terbaik. Kai yang paling tampan" ucap Luhan

"benar Kyung Kai itu keren, tampan, sexy dan pasti sangat menggairahkan" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Sayang kau menganggumi lelaki lain?" Sehun menatap datar sang kekasih

"bukan begitu maksudku hunnie, , " Luhan memelas

"Baekhyun, , katakan lagi yang tadi. Kai sangat menggairahkan? Apa kau tidak salah huh" Chanyeol menatap tidak suka

Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus tangan chanyeol agar ia paham situasi saat ini.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut "Sehun-Chanyeol sebaiknya kalian denganku saja, sepertinya wanita kalian tidak berminat lagi"

"yaaaa, , Kyungiee, , " teriak Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu lebih Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Kai. Ia mencari tahu kabar Kai dari Chanyeol, tapi lelaki tinggi itu malah acuh menjawab kalau Kai itu tidak penting baginya. Kemudian hampir setiap hari Kyungsoo terus-terusan mengirimkan pesan kepada Kai, tapi selalu kekecewaan yang ia dapatkan, Kai tidak pernah membalas satupun pesan yang ia kirimkan. Dan malam ini ia putuskan untuk mendatangi club Kai secara langsung, Kyungsoo yakin Kai berada disana. Ia begitu merindukan lelaki itu, ia ingin bertemu dengan Kai. Tidak peduli Kai akan membencinya, Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya, ia begitu menginginkan memiliki Kai.

Dan sekarang tibalah Kyungsoo di Club milik Kai. Dengan menggunakan dress pendek ketat berwarna hitam ditambah sepasang heels berwarna senada, rambut yang dibiarkan terurai dan lihatlah belahan payudaranya yang membuat semua mata lelaki terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Kyungsoo berjalan anggun memasuki Club itu mencari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia terus mencari Kai, tapi sosok itu tidak terlihat sama sekali, yang ada semua lelaki menatapnya terus menerus. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa risih dengan tatapan itu, segera ia langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju meja Bar yang berada diujung. Kyungsoo duduk sambil menatap kesekitar siapa tau Kai berada disana.

"Maaf noona, , anda mau minum?" seorang bartender yang sangat tampan tersenyum melihat wanita cantik berada didepannya

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu, ia membalas senyum dengan sangat manis

"berikan aku wine"

"tunggu sebentar" bartender itu kemudian menyiapkan pesanan Kyungsoo dan segera menyerahkan kepadanya

"Ini minumanmu"

"Terimakasih, ," Kyungsoo menatap Lelaki itu

"Kris, , Namaku Kris"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Terimakasih Kris-ssi"

Kris Tersenyum sambil menggangguk pelan

"Kau baru pertama kali kesini?"

Kyungsoo meminum wine itu perlahan

"tidak Kris, ini kedua kalinya aku ke sini"

"Oh yaa, , aku baru kali ini melihatmu"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil memerhatikan sekeliling sekali lagi

"kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Kris

"Ah iya, apa Kai tidak kemari?"

"Kai? Kim Kai?"

"Hmmm iya Kim Kai, apa dia tidak kemari hari ini?"

"Kai?" Kris menatap alroji yang berada ditangannya

"sepertinya 30 menit lagi ia akan kemari"

"begitukah? Baiklah aku akan menunggunya"

"kau temannya?"

' _sebenarnya aku calon pacarnya'_ batin kyungsoo sambil tertawa dalam hati

"ya Kris, aku temannya"

"Kau tunggulah, sebentar lagi ia akan datang"

"iya, aku akan menunggunya"

"baiklah aku permisi kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa terus menemanimu, kau tau malam ini tamu sangat banyak aku harus melayani mereka"

"hehe ya kau bekerjalah, terimakasih"

"Sama-sama Cantik, Have fun"

Sepeninggal Kris yang melayani beberapa tamu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat duduk disofa kosong yang berada tidak jauh dari bar, sofa itu juga menghadap langsung dengan ruangan yang sepertinya itu adalah ruangan pribadi milik Kai. Kyungsoo duduk santai disofa itu seorang diri, ia menatap ruangan Kai. Kyungsoo memikirkan apabila nanti Kai datang ia akan berbicara bagaimana. Apakah ia harus meminta maaf atas kelancangannya menyatakan suka kepada Kai beberapa minggu yang lalu, atau ia harus bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemudian terus menerus mengejar Kai. Entahlah kali ini pikiran Kyungsoo tidak bisa memutuskan langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan, yang terpenting sekarang ia bertemu dengan Kai

Sesaat pikiran Kyungsoo melalang buana, saat itu juga sosok yang Kyungsoo cari selama ini berjalan di depannya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan lelaki itu, ia tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kai. Ia menepuk pundak Kai, Lelaki itu berbalik melihat siapa yang berani menyentuhnya

"Kyungsoo, , " Kai kaget ternyata Kyungsoolah orang yang sudah berani mengganggunya

"kai, , hai" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya tersenyum kikuk kepada Kai, ia selalu terposona akan penampilan Kai. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Kai dari atas sampai ke bawah. Tubuh tegap, kulit kecoklatan, rahang yang tegas, senyum menawan, dada bidang dan sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik celana itu. Astaga Kyungsoo bisa gila dibuatnya, melihatnya saja Kyungsoo bisa basah seperti ini.

"Kau bersama siapa ke sini? Mana Chanyeol Hyung?"

"kenapa yang kau cari Chanyeol tiang listrik itu Kai" Kyungso cemberut sebal

"Hehe maafkan aku soo, kau bersama siapa ke sini?"

"Aku sendiri Kai"

"Mwo? Sendiri?"

"Ya, , aku sendiri"

"Ada apa kau datang ke tempat seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aku menunggumu Kai"

"Mwo? Aku? Ada apa?"

"tidak, , hanya saja aku merindukanmu kai"

"Astaga Soo, , kau ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak bersalah

"bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol diruangan pribadimu itu saja Kai"

"Soo, , aku sedang sibuk, lebih baik nan-" belum selesai Kai mengucapkan penolakan kepada Kyungsoo, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu memasuki ruangan pribadi Kai. Kai yang melihat aksi kyungsoo itu hanya terdiam tak mampu meneruskan perkataannya, ia menggeleng-geleng.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Kai, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas tapi tidak juga sempit. Ruangan itu sangat maskulin, cat yang berwarna kalem, meja kerja milik Kai serta sebuah sofa yang lumayan besar. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat itu semua, ruangan ini terlihat rapi dan bau ruangan yang sangat kyungsoo sukai. Kyungsoo segera mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa empuk milik Kai, ia menyilangkan kakinya kemudian tersenyum menatap Kai.

"Kai, , kemarilah lebih baik kita ngobrol saja"

"Soo, , ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Tidak bisakah lain kali saja kita saling berbicara"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku akan menunggumu disini Kai, Kau bekerjalah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu"

"Tapi soo, , "

"Sebaiknya kau bekerja sekarang, kalau terus seperti ini kerjaanmu tidak akan selesai Kai"

"Aisshhh" Kai hanya mendengus sebal, kalau ia terus mengusir Kyungsoo sepertinya ini akan sia-sia karena Kyungsoo pasti tetap berada di sini

Kai duduk di meja kerjanya, ia mengambil beberapa berkas. Kai membaca berkas-berkas itu dengan serius, Kai terlihat tenang terkadang ia mengerutkan wajahnya, berbagai ekspresi ia tampilkan saat sedang serius bekerja seperti sekarang ini. Semua ekspresi yang tercipta itu tidak luput dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Yaa daritadi mata Kyungsoo tidak lepas dari Kai, ia terus tersenyum memperhatikan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang karena pangeran didepannya ini begitu tampan, lucu, imut, gentle serta sexy. Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya, ia mengabadikan berbagai ekspresi Kai itu melalui camera. Ia kembali tersenyum puas saat melihat semua ekspresi Kai yang terdapat didalam galerinya.

Kyungsoo terus memandangi semua foto-foto Kai yang ia simpan didalam Handphonenya, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa objek yang dijadikannya untuk berfoto tadi sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

"Soo kau jadi paparaziku sekarang"

Kyungsoo kaget, ia ketangkap basah karena diam-diam mengambil berbagai ekspresi dari lelaki tampan yang ia sukai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat ia menyimpan handphonenya di dalam tas

"hehe, , kau terlihat imut dan gentle secara bersamaan. Aku menyukainya"

Kai yang mendengar itu kembali memijit kepalanya yang tidak sakit, hanya saja ia heran kenapa ada wanita langka seperti Kyungsoo ini. Ia tidak pernah malu untuk berkata semuanya.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Kai

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kai

"hmm kalau begitu aku mau orange jus saja"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Kai keluar dari ruangannya, kemudian beberapa saat ia kembali membawa dua gelas minuman untuk mereka berdua. Kai meletakkan minuman itu di depan kyungsoo kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang berada sedekat ini dengan Kai merasa jantungnya akan segera meledak. Jantungnya berdegup tak tahu diri.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau bicarakan?" tanya Kai to the point

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Marah?"

"ya, , aku terus mengirimimu pesan tapi tidak ada satupun yang kau balas. Apa kau marah?"

"maafkan aku soo, aku memang jarang berkirim pesan, kalau ada hal yang penting aku akan langsung menelponnya saja"

"Jadi aku tidak penting?"

"Ah, , bukan begitu soo"

"baiklah Kai kalau begitu aku kan menelponmu saja supaya aku bisa menjadi orang penting didalam hidupmu"

Kepala Kai sepertinya sekarang akan meledak karena terlalu banyak mendengar Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah malu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"hehe maafkan aku Kai" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa

Kai meminum minuman yang ia bawa tadi, begitu juga Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo terus menatap kai, ia benar-benar terpesona dengan lelaki ini. Baginya kai seperti pangeran yang tercipta sangat sempurna.

 _'dada bidang itu, bolehkah aku bersandar disana dan tonjolan dibalik celana milik Kai, apakah tidak sesak berada didalam sana. Aku penasaran dengan bentuknya, aku ingin melihatnya. Astaga ada apa denganku'_ Batin kyungsoo

"Bagaimana kabar chanyeol hyung?" kai bertanya membuayarkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang tonjolan yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak tadi

"Chanyeol? Ah si tiang bodoh itu terus-terusan menghajar Baekhyun tanpa ampun"

"menghajar?"

"ah maksudku Chanyeol hampir setiap malam menghajar vagina baekhyun dengan penisnya dan kau tau Kai, setiap malam desahan menjijikan itu menggema diapartemenku. Aku muak dengan mereka"

"hahaha soo, , sudah sewajarnya kalau dua kekasih melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Kau tau setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur mendengar mereka, bunyi ranjang berdecit serta bunyi hentakan penis didalam vagina becek itu terus-terusan menghantuiku. Dan setiap pagi bau sperma pasti menguar kemana-mana"

"itu artinya Chanyeol Hyung hebat Soo"

"Hebat bagaimana, mereka benar-benar menjijikan Kai"

"Sepertinya kau bukannya muak tapi kau iri Soo"

"ya memang aku iri dengan mereka Kai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Andai kau mau melakukannya denganku"

"Mwo?" Kai kaget setengah mati

"tidak kai aku hanya bercanda, haha" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa melihat Kai yang sepertinya memandang aneh kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau liar soo, aku tidak pernah menyangka itu"

"aku tidak liar Kai, hanya memberikan sedikit kebebasan kepada tubuhku. Mereka juga ingin menikmati kebahagiaannya"

Kai kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya malam ini kepala Kai akan putus karena terus terusan menggeleng.

"Oh iya Kai boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"ya silahkan saja"

"Kalau boleh tahu bagaimana bentuk penismu, berapa ukurannya? Bolehkah aku melihatnya"

"Mwoo?!"

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

.

 **Maafkan selalu typo, EYD tidak beraturan dan bahasa baku yang membuat tidak nyaman untuk dibaca.**

 **Aku selalu berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, mohon untuk memakluminya**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membacanya dan terimakasih selalu review yang kalian berikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Oh iya Kai boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

" _ya silahkan saja"_

" _Kalau boleh tahu bagaimana bentuk penismu, berapa ukurannya? Bolehkah aku melihatnya"_

" _Mwoo?!"_

 _._

 _._

 **PLAYGIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau gila soo"

"aku hanya ingin melihatnya Kai, tidak lebih. Kenapa kau seperti ketakutan?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kai

"Aku tidak yakin kau hanya ingin melihatnya"

"kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"entahlah,, banyak wanita yang menginginkan adikku ini"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya dengan cekatan segera menuju pusat kenikmatan bagi lelaki tampan itu. Kyungsoo meraba tonjolan yang berada dibalik celana dasar milik Kai, ia memberikan sedikit remasan untuk lelaki itu.

Kai yang awalnya ingin menolak, segera mengumpat nikmat begitu tangan mungil Kyungsoo memberikan penekanan pada adiknya

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai yang menikmati kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Tapi kejadian itu tidak berlangsung lama, segera Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari milik Kai. Raut wajah Kai menunjukkan kekecewaan dan ada sedikit amarah

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"kau ingin mempermainkanku huh?" saat ini Kai lah yang menuntut keinginannya, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh wanita cantik yang berada didepannya saat ini. Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya menghapus jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo

"aku tidak mempermainkanmu Kai, aku hanya ingin mempermainkan adikmu"

"aisshh Kyungsoo, kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"bertanggung jawab?"

"yaaa, , kau menginginkanku kan?"

"yaa" Kyungsoo mulai ragu dengan jawabannya

"baiklah kau yang memintanya. Kalaupun kau menolak aku kan memperkosamu sekarang soo"

GLUP!

Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Kyungsoo yang merasa raut wajah Kai berubah menjadi aura gelap, ia mulai merasa takut dengan keputusannya. Kai akan memperkosanya, ini gila.

"Kai~ hmm bisa kah kau tidak mengganggapnya serius, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya menggodamu, maafkan aku" entah kenapa nyali kyungsoo saat ini menciut melihat Kai yang menuntut seperti itu.

Kyungsoo memang menginginkan Kai, tapi yang ia lakukan tadi hanya untuk menggoda Kai bukan untuk serius. Kyungsoo hanyalah wanita biasa, ia masih waras dan mempunyai harga diri, ia bukan wanita murahan yang haus akan belaian. Tapi saat lelaki didepannya ini mulai beraksi dan merespon semua kenakalan yang ia lakukan, Kyungsoo mulai gelabakan. Ia tidak menyangka Kai yang dingin juga memiliki sisi liar

"aku akan memperlihatkan penisku kepadamu soo" kai semakin mendekatkan dirinya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan

"kai, , aku hanya"

"sssttt, , "Kai menaruh jarinya di depan mulut kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk diam

"kau tau kalau aku lelaki yang tidak puas kalau hanya bermain satu ronde saja. Tapi kau sudah membangunkan singa lapar soo, sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan wanita. Dan kau datang menawarkan dirimu sendiri"

Sesaat Kyungsoo tercekat, ia rasanya terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka sisi liar Kai kembali kuat, entah lah kyungsoo harus merasa senang atau malah takut. Kyungsoo pun sudah lama tidak berhubungan badan, apalagi tadi Kai bilang ia tidak akan pernah puas kalau hanya bermain satu ronde saja.

Kai mendekatkan dirinya dan bibirnya bersatu dengan bibir manis kyungsoo. Ia memberikan sedikit lumatan dan penekanan yang membuat siapa saja terbuai olehnya. Kyungsoo yang merasakan itu mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Kai, ia membalasan lumatan dan menyesapi seluruh bibir. Kedua bibir itu bersatu menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang diciptakan oleh masing-masing. Lama mereka melakukannya, kyungsoo yang merasa kehabisan nafas segera memukul dada Kai perlahan dan melepaskan tautan diantara keduanya. Kyungsoo menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menatap Kai tidak percaya. Saat ini kai menatapnya dan menunjukkan smirk khas yang ia miliki

"masih berniat melihat penisku? Dan setelah itu kita harus mencari hotel terbaik menghabiskan malam panas ini soo" Kai memegang kancing celana dasarnya

"ti-tidak tidak kai, cukup. Maafkan aku, , aku hanya menggodamu saja. Aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku tadi. Sepertinya aku harus pulang, ya aku pulang" Kyungsoo segera berdiri menjauhi Kai, tapi tiba-tiba Kai mencekalnya dan menarik kyungsoo kembali mendekat. Ia mendudukan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya.

"kau takut hmm" kai menyeringai memberikan smirk tampannya yang sangat mematikan. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Kyungsoo menahan wanita ini agar tidak lari dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus lengan terbuka milik kyungsoo

"kai maafkan aku, aku menyukaimu tapi aku tidak siap kalau harus melakukan sex denganmu sekarang"

"kenapa soo, bukankah tadi kau yang mati-matian menggodaku dan berkata begitu frontal. Kenapa kau berubah. Kau bukan seperti kyungsoo yang nakal tadi"

"aku berjanji dengan diriku sendiri kalau aku akan melakukannya dengan suamiku saja"

"anggap aku suamimu"

"mwooo?"

Kai kembali mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium kyungsoo lebih dalam, lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan aksi kai, ia mencoba mengimbangi permainan yang kai lakukan. Kai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di area sensitif Kyungsoo. Erangan kenikmatan mengalun di ruangan pribadi Kai.

Kai beralih mengecup leher jenjang milik Kyungsoo, menjilat seluruhnya membuat pertahanan kyungsoo melemah dan pasrah akan permainan yang kai buat. Tangan Kai beralih menuju payudara Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Ia membelai lembut dan memberikan sedikit remasan. Kyungsoo mendesah perlahan, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

Kai membuka dress yang Kyungsoo gunakan. Sekarang nampaklah tubuh sintal Kyungsoo didepannya yang hanya tertutup dalaman saja. Kai menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat sexy. Saat kai hendak melepaskan bra yang Kyungsoo gunakan, Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Ada apa?" Kai bertanya menatap kyungsoo menahan nafsunya

"ini tidak adil Kai, aku juga ingin melihat tubuhmu" Kyungsoo kembali frontal

Kai kembali menyeringai, ia senang Kyungsoo kembali liar seperti tadi.

"bukalah, , aku milikmu malam ini"

Kyungsoo segera membuka kemeja yang Kai gunakan, matanya langsung tertuju dengan otot perut yang menghiasi tubuh Kai. Ia begitu mengangumi lelaki ini. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk meraba otot perut itu. Kyungsoo membelai lembut perut Kai yang membuatnya semakin tidak tahan

"ini sempurna Kai"

Kai tersenyum puas saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo

"Bolehkah kita lanjutkan?'

Kyungsoo menggangguk kecil tanda ia menyetujui permainan yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini. Kai tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia membuka pertahanan terakhir Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang nampaklah tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo berada dihadapannya. Kai mengangumi keindahannya. Segera ia kembali mengecup seluruh bibir Kyungsoo penuh dengan nafsu, tangannya bergerak meremas dan sesekali mencubit puncak payudara kyungsoo dengan temp yang teratur.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahan hanya mendesahkan nama Kai, ia menikmati permainan ini

"Ohhhh Kai, , "

Kai semakin hilang kendali, ia turun mengecup seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengulum payudara yang semakin mencuat, ia menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan seluruh nafsu yang ia miliki. Tangan Kai tak tinggal diam, ia membelai lembut area kewanitaan Kyungsoo, area itu sudah mulai basah akibat perbuatan yang Kai lakukan

"Kaiiiii, , Pleasee"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah semakin keras, ia begitu terangsang dengan semua ini. Kai kembali turun untuk mengecup perut Kyungsoo, semakin turun dan sampai pangkal pahanya ia kembali menyeringai. Langsung ia kecup area basah itu, Kyungsoo semakin mengelinjang dibuatnya. Kai memasukan lidahnya ke area Kyungsoo, menyapa seluruh bagian dan memberikan sedikit gigitan yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin gila.

"Kaiii, , aku menginginkannya"

Kai tersenyum puas, ia segera bangkit dan menurunkan celana dasar yang ia gunakan. Tonjolan yang kyungsoo bayangkan ternyata diluar ekspektasinya. Penis itu sangat besar, ia tidak yakin kalau itu akan muat memasuki vaginanya.

Mata Kyungsoo tak berkedip memperhatikan penis Kai yang sangat besar

"Wow, , " Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut manis Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku benar-benar terkesan Kai, ini begitu panjang dan besar"

Kai tersenyum mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya menuju tonjolan yang sekarang semakin mengeras. Kyungsoo memegang lembut penis Kai, ia semakin takjub, benda ini benar-benar kuat. Kai yang tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo segera menidurkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sofanya, ia menaiki Kyungsoo dan kembali mengecup bibir manis yang sekarang bagai candu bagi Kai. Tubuh keduanya kembali bergesekan, menyalurkan hawa panas yang sekarang menyerang keduanya.

Kai mulai menggesekan penisnya di bagian basah vagina Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan gesekan itu, Kyungsoo kembali berteriak tertahan. Ia semakin terangsang dibuatnya. Kai langsung memasukan penisnya di vagina Kyungsoo, dan keduanya mengerang nikmat kala seluruh penis Kai tertanam dengan sempurna di dalam Kyungsoo.

"Sialan soo ini sangat sempit"

"oohhh Kai, , kau begitu besar"

Kai menggerakan penisnya dengan tempo awal yang pelan kemudian lama kelamaan berubah menjadi kecepatan yang membuat keduanya semakin menuntut mencari kenikmatan masing-masing. Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama Kai semakin gila saat ia akan mencapai orgasmenya. Kai terus melakukan aksinya menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo yang begitu luar biasa.

Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal saat orgasmenya sudah berhasil ia capai. Kai menahan nafsunya, ia membiarkan Kyungsoo beristirahat sebentar. Saat Kyungsoo mulai tenang, Kai kembali menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, kemudian saat sudah hampir sampai, ia mengerang begitu nikmat menyemprotkan beberapa cairannya ke dalam Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terlihat begitu kelelahan dengan permainan yang begitu menakjubkan. Kai memberikan kecupan-kecupannya di wajah Kyungsoo

"Kau luar biasa"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum

"setelah ini kita pulang dan tak ku biarkan kau tertidur soo" kai menyeringai

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sepanang saat, bahkan sekarang ia kembali dalam bayangan kejadian panas yang mereka lakukan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kai begitu hebat, ia sangat nikmat. Ia menginginkan Kai kembali.

"Kyung, , " Luhan duduk dihapadan Kyungsoo, dari tadi ia memperhatikan wanita didepannya ini terus tersenyum

"ada apa denganmu? Kau selalu tersenyum saat tiba diapartemen sampai sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan"

"Eonnie~~ dia begitu panas, keras dan luar biasa"

Luhan mebnatap Kyungsoo heran

"Kau berkata apa?"

"Aku benar-benar kagum padanya eonnie dan sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya"

"Mwoo? Kau jatuh cinta? Hey dengan siapa?"

"Kai, , Kim Kai, , dia begitu indah"

"Astaga, , ada apa dengan kalian, jangan bilang kalau tadi malam kalian, , "

"hmmmm kami melewatkan malam panas itu eonnie, aku benar-benar terkesan olehnya"

"jadi kalian sudah menjalin suatu hubungan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan

"Hubungan? Entahlah, , aku rasa dia sudah mulai menyukaiku. Dan apakah begitu kami sudah menjalin hubungan?"

"astaga Kyungsoo, jangan bilang kau menyerahkan tubuhmu hanya karena kau kagum dengan lelaki itu"

Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk pelan

"Kyung dengar, bukankah kau sudah berjanji dengan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan itu dengan sembarang lelaki, tapi kau sekarang mulai melupakan janjimu"

"Eonnie tapi ini Kai, aku yakin dia akan menyukaiku. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kami akan menjalin suatu hubungan, aku akan terus mengejarnya"

"seyakin itu kah? Apakah kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Luhan kembali membuang nafas kasar

"Kyung maafkan aku, tapi ku rasa Kai hanya mengganggapmu teman bermain satu malam saja tidak lebih. Kalau lelaki itu benar menyukaimu, ia pasti akan mengejarmu bukan kau yang mati-matian berjuang"

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam mendengar penuturan yang masuk akal dari luhan. Ia terus berpikir apakah benar Kai hanya menganggapnya seperti itu

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam panas itu sudah beberapa hari Kyungsoo tidak tau kabar dari Kai, ponsel Kai terus tidak aktif. Lelaki itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi, padahal pada saat malam panas itu ia yakin kalau Kai tidak akan menghindar lagi darinya. Nyatanya sekarang Kai tidak hanya menghindar tapi ia menghilang begitu saja

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat murung. Ia tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Ia terus melamun memikirkan kemana perginya Kai.

"Cantik, , ini minumanmu"

"terimakasih Kris"

"Kau melamun lagi?"

"ah tidak, ,"

Sudah tujuh hari berturut-turut Kyungsoo mengunjungi club milik Kai, tapi selalu kekecewaan yang ia dapatkan. Kai tidak pernah datang ke Club semenjak kejadian panas itu. Ia tahu semua ini dari Kris. Krislah yang selalu menenami Kyungsoo

"Kau kembali mencari Kai?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk. Ia mendesah frustasi karena bayangan lelaki itu terus saja menghantuinya

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku yakin Kai tidak akan datang malam ini"

"Kau tahu Kai pergi kemana?"

"aku tidak tahu kyung, mungkin ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang lain"

Kyungsoo kembali murung, ia begitu merindukan sosok lelaki yang saat ini membuatnya semakin gila.

"akan ku antarkan kau pulang"

Kris segera mengambil jaketnya dan kunci motornya, ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk segera pulang

Selama satu minggu ini usahanya selalu gagal dan selalu berakhir dengan kekecewaan, Kris tidak tega membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang sendirian. Ia berbaik hati mengantarkan Kyungsoo dengan selamat

Diperjalanan Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Kris dengan erat. Bukan Kyungsoo ingin menggodanya tapi Kyungsoo takut jatuh, Kris mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera turun dan menyerahkan helmnya kepada Kris. Kris juga turun dari motornya dan berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kris, , "

"ya, , Kyungsoo ada apa?"

"terimakasih tumpangannya"

Kris tersenyum "tak perlu berterimakasih, aku senang karena sudah mengantarkan wanita cantik dengan selamat"

Kyungsoo tersipu malu "kau ternyata lelaki gombal Kris"

"haha aku hanya melakukannya denganmu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perlakuan Kris seperti itu

"aku senang melihatmu tersenyum kyung, , selama satu minggu ini aku tidak melihat senyumanmu. Kau jangan murung lagi apalagi sampai menangis hanya karena memikirkan lelaki yang tidak peduli padamu"

"Kris, , aku tidak menangis"

"aku melihat air matamu setiap kau tidak berhasil bertemu dengannya"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dalam hatinya ia memang selalu menangisi Kai tanpa sebab. Ia begitu merindukan lelaki itu, tapi sampai sekarang lelaki itu tidak ada memberikan kabar sama sekali.

CHUPP!

Kris mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat

"teruslah tersenyum Kyung, itu membuatmu cantik"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Kris

"aku pulang dulu" Kris mengelus rambut Kyungsoo kembali dan segera menaiki motornya. Ia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo kemudian Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya. Kris langsung melajukan motornya untuk pulang.

Sepulangnya Kris, Kyungsoo masih berdiri mematung di depan apartemennya, ia mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi. Kyungsoo memegang bibirnya, Kris menciumnya astagaaa. Kris lelaki tampan yang diam-diam peduli padanya, oh ayolah Kyungsoo tidak munafik, ia menyukainya. Wanita mana yang tidak menyukai kalau ada lelaki tampan yang begitu peduli dengannya, apalagi sekarang suasana hati Kyungsoo sedang kacau

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki apartemennya, ia masih memegang bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian manis seperti tadi.

"senang dicium seperti itu huh?!" suara itu menginterupsinya

Kyungsoo menatap seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kai. . "

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

.

 **Hai hai aku kembali lagi**

 **Terimakasih yang selalu setia menantikan cerita ini**

 **Terimakasih atas semua review yang selalu membuat semangat untuk meneruskan cerita pasaran seperti ini**

 **.**

 **Maafkan aku selalu ada typo, bahasa tidak baku dan EYD yang tidak beraturan**

 **Maafkan kalau ceritanya yang membosankan**

 **Terimaksih**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki apartemennya, ia masih memegang bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian manis seperti tadi._

" _senang dicium seperti itu huh?!" suara itu menginterupsinya_

 _Kyungsoo menatap seseorang yang berdiri didepannya._

" _Kai. . "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **PLAYGIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kapan kau sampai disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kris Hyung?" ucap Kai kembali dingin

Kyungsoo menggeleng "aku tadi ke Clubmu dan menunggumu disana, tapi kau tidak datang. Kemudian Kris datang menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang, lalu aku ikut dengannya"

"Lalu arti ciuman tadi?"

"Kai, , kami tidak ada apa-apa. Dia hanya khawatir denganku. Hey, , Kau cemburu?"

"Aiissshhh aku tidak cemburu"

"bohoong, , kau cemburu Kai"

"Yaaaa, , buat apa aku cemburu seperti itu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"kau cemburu, , lihatlah pipimu merah"

Kai langsung memegang pipinya sendiri

"mana ada merah"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, ia menjahili Kai

"Baiklaah, , Kau tidak cemburu hihi" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Hmmmm, , " Kai ikut tersenyum

"Kau darimana saja, satu minggu ini menghilang tanpa kabar"

"Aku pergi ke Jepang ada beberapa proyek yang harus ku selesaikan"

"Oh yaa, , harusnya kau memberitahuku"

"Hmmm iya lain kali aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu"

"Jadi, , untuk apa kau datang ke apartemenku?"

"hmmmm ah itu" Kai menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hmm aku hanya kebetulan lewat, ya kebetulan"

"Oooo kebetulan atau kangen? Bilang saja kangen, aku tidak apa Kai"

"yaaa memang, , aku kangen dengan Luhan Noona"

"Mwooo? Luhan? Kau menyukainya"

"Yaaa, , aku menyukai wanita cantik itu"

"Astaga tapi kau bisa mati dibunuh oleh Sehun Oppa karena menyukai miliknya"

"Aku hanya menyukainya soo bukan ingin memilikinya"

"tapi kenapa harus Luhan eonnie? Kenapa bukan aku?"

"karena kau terlalu menyebalkan" Kai mencubit hidung Kyungsoo perlahan dan tersenyum begitu manis

"aissshhh Kai, , " Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, menjauhkan tangan Kai dari hidungnya dan segera berbalik memasuki apartemennya meninggalkan Kai, Kyungsoo pura-pura merajuk sekarang.

"soo, , tunggu kau marah?" kai mengejar Kyungsoo

"huh dasar tidak pekaa"

Kai segera memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"maafkan aku yaa"

Jangan tanya Kyungsoo sekarang bagaimana, dalam hatinya bersorak keras menahan bahagia karena Kai memeluknya sendiri.

' _kalau seperti ini terus aku akan merajuk setiap hari, agar Kai selalu manis padaku'_ batin kyungsoo

"soo, , aku minta maaf"

"hmmm iyaaa kau ku maafkan Kai"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum yang menawan. Sepertinya hari ini Kyungsoo akan meleleh karena Kai terus menerus tersenyum manis kepadanya

"boleh aku masuk? Disini dingin Soo, , "

"ah maafkan aku, ayo kita masuk"

.

.

.

"kemana Luhan dan Baekhyun noona?" tanya kai sembari duduk diruang tengah apartemennya

"entahlah, , mungkin menginap di tempat pacar mereka masing-masing" Kyungsoo memberikan cokelat hangat kepada kai dan duduk disampingnya

"Terimakasih, , " kai menyesap minumannya

"Jadi kalau mereka menginap ditempat lain kau tinggal sendirian?"

"iyaaa, , "

"kau berani?"

"kalau aku bilang aku takut sendirian, apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Kyungsoo blak-blakan

Kai tersedak minumannya sendiri. Kai lupa wanita cantik didepannya ini begitu agresif dan sangat menggoda

"Kau mau ku temani?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk-angguk "menginaplah disini"

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"malas saja"

"kau tega membiarkan wanita cantik sepertiku tinggal sendirian?"

"kau pasti berani, , "

"huuu tega sekali, , baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menghubungi Kris, dia pasti mau menemaniku" Kyungsoo memegang ponselnya

"yaaaaa, , yaaaaa aissh iya aku temani kau malam ini" Kai merebut pnsel Kyungsoo

"jangan kau hubungi lelaki lain"

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas

"kenapa? Lagipula kau juga tidak mau menginap kan?"

"aku akan menginap disini kyungsoo"

"benarkah?"

"hmmm iyaaa"

"tidur sekamar denganku?"

"Kyungsoo aku akan menginap dan tidur disofa bukan sekamar denganmu"

"huh, , jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Soo aku hanya menemanimu"

"aisshh kalau terpaksa lebih baik kau pulang saja. aku bisa sendiri. Aku akan mehubungi KRIS" kembali kyungsoo merajuk dan ini masih dalam keadaan pura-pura

Kai menarik kyungsoo dalam pangkuannya

"Kenapa selalu Kris Hyung? Kau suka padanya?"

"Kris? Ya tentu, , dia lelaki yang sangat tampan"

"Terus aku? Aku tidak tampan?" Kai memeluk posesif pinggang Kyungsoo, menatap matanya lekat

"Jauh lebih tampan Kris oppa"

"Jahat sekali. Kalau aku mau menginap dan tidur bersamamu apakah aku jauh lebih tampan dari Kris Hyung"

"hmmmm bagaimana yaa, kalau kau mau menginap mungkin kau jauh lebih tampan dari Kris, bahkan ketampananmu mengalahkan seluruh para dewa yang pernah ada"

Kai tertawa kecil "benarkah? Baiklah aku akan menginap"

"benarkah?"

"iyaa soo"

"Tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang dan saling memeluk?"

"Astagaaa iya iya soo" Kai mendesah kasar

CHUPPP

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai

"makasih calon pacar, aku menyukaimu"

Kai hanya menggeleng-geleng

CHUPP, ,

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai sekali lagi ia kembali tersenyum

"Soo, , aisshh berhenti"

"tidak mau"

CHUPP

Kyungsoo mengecup bibirnya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya

"Astaga berhenti ku bilang"

CHUP

Kali ini kecupan Kyungsoo tertahan karena kai membalas kecupannya, kai menahan kepala Kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya perlahan. Awalnya Kai hanya memperingatkan Kyungsoo agar berhenti menjahilinya, tapi sepertinya bibir manis Kyungsoo membuat Kai lupa untuk melepaskannya. Kai memperdalam ciumannya menyesap seluruh rasa manis yang ada

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia mengimbangi permainan Kai. Kyungsoo senang karena Kai membalas ciumannya.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya yang sangat panas, ia mencoba menahan hasratnya agar tidak langsung menyerang Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat mengambil seluruh nafasnya, bibirnya membengkak dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan

"uuuu sangat panas" suara wanita mengalihkan fokus keduanya.

Keduanya menatap pasangan yang sedang berdiri dekat dengan pintu masuk

"baekkie" ucap Kyungsoo perlahan

"tidak apaa, , Silahkan dilanjutkan. Kami tidak akan mengganggu" Chanyeol tersenyum

Rupanya tadi saat mereka saling berciuman mesra, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol masuk dan langsung menyaksikan adegan panas itu.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Kai dan juga Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan, tapi hubungan mereka entahlah harus disebut apa. Mereka saling memberikan pesan setiap harinya dan terkadang hubungan sex pun mereka lakukan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. Tapi itu hanya sebatas hubungan biasa yaa bisa dibilang hubungan tanpa status yang jelas.

Disisi lain yang lebih positif sejak mengejar Kai, jiwa Playgirl Kyungsoo mulai menghilang. Ia tidak pernah mempermainkan lelaki lagi, sekarang ia hanya fokus kepada satu lelaki yaitu Kai. Tapi sepertinya pertahanannya itu akan goyah, karena ada seseorang lelaki yang selalu berusaha menyakinkan Kyungsoo kalau ia akan jauh memberikan kebahagiaan dan kepastian bagi Kyungsoo nantinya

Yaa lelaki itu adalah Kris. Kris terus menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sama seperti Kai, ia setiap harinya tidak pernah bosan mengirimkan pesan kepada Kyungsoo, bahkan Kyungsoo sering kali tersenyum sendiri kala menerima beberapa pesan rayuan dari Kris. Awalnya kyungsoo tidak menanggapi serius bagaimana Kris menghubunginya, tapi ternyata pertahanannya itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai runtuh dan jiwa playgirlnya muncul kembali

Seperti siang ini saat Kyungsoo sedang menonton acara televisi bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun, ponsel Kyungsoo berdering tanda pangilan masuk.

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum langsung menerima panggilan itu

"Hallo"

"hai kyung"

"yaa Kris ada apa?"

"kau sibuk? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"tidak sama sekali Kris"

"ah syukurlah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri, Luhan dan Baekhyun bertatapan melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini sering tersenyum sendiri saat menerima telpon dari lelaki yang bernama Kris.

"Kyungsoo bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita minum kopi bersama"

"baiklah, , "

"Kau setuju?"

"iya Kris, , aku tunggu kau diapartemenku"

"baiklah jam 4 aku akan menjemputmu"

Panggilan berakhir, Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. Kedua sahabat Kyungsoo itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menutut minta penjelasan lebih jauh

"Ada apa?" tanya kyungsoo saat menatap kedua sahabatnya

"Kris itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"lelaki tampan" Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa bersalah

"Astaga Kyungie, , bagaimana dengan Kai?" kali ini luhan yang bertanya

"Eonnie, , aku dan Kris hanya berteman baik. Lagipula aku masih menyukai Kai. Cuma aku bosan terus mengejarnya dan tidak ada kepastian dalam hubungan kami"

"Tapi Kyung, , sepertinya Kai serius denganmu. Mungkin hanya perlu waktu saja baginya"

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya berteman dengan Kris tidak lebih"

"Benarkah?"

"hmmm aku sudah berjanji pada kalian kalau aku tidak akan seperti dulu lagi"

"yaaa syukurlah kalau kau ingat dengan janjimu Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "aku mau siap-siap dulu nanti Kris akan menjemput"

Kyungsoo masuk kamarnya dan segera bersiap

.

.

Tepat pukul 4 sore apartemen berbunyi, Baekhyun membukakan pintu dan disana berdiri seorang lelaki tampan tersenyum kepadanya. Sesaat Baekhyun terpana dengan lelaki ini, tubuhnya yang tinggi melebihi chanyeol, wajahnya yang tampan dan sialan senyum itu begitu mematikan. Baekhyun sadar dan membalas senyum Kris

"Hai, ," ucap Kris

"Oh Hai, , kau mencari-" belum selesai Baekhyun bertanya, Kyungsoo langsung menyelanya dan menghampiri mereka

"Kris, , maafkan aku. Apa kau sudah lama?"

"Baru saja, , "

"ah syukurlah" Kyungsoo beralih tatapan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung sepertinya terpesona dengan Kris

"Nah Kris kenalkan dia temanku Baekhyun, Baek ini Kris" ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan keduanya

Kris mengulurkan tangannya "aku Kris"

Baekhyun menjabat tangan Kris "ah aku Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu Kris"

Kris tersenyum "aku juga"

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" sela Kyungsoo

Kris menggangguk "ayoo"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kris duduk bersama disebuah café. Ini kedua kalinya mereka pergi bersama setelah Kris mengantarkan Kyungsoo waktu itu

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyung? Kau tidak menagis lagi kan?'

Kyungsoo tersenyum "tentu tidak Kris. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah, , kau masih mengejar Kai?"

"Kai, , ah kami sudah mulai dekat Kris, sepertinya dia yang akan mengejarku mulai sekarang" Kyungsoo tersenyum membayangkan Kai yang mengejarnya

"haha aku tidak percaya kalau Kai yang akan mengejar wanita"

"Kau meremehkannya Kris. Kai sudah berubah"

"Berubah? Apa dia kembali Playboy?"

"Playboy?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya

"Hmmm, , asal kau tau Kyung, kai dulu mempunyai banyak kekasih"

"kalau itu aku sudah tau dan aku yakin kai mulai berubah sekarang"

"mudah-mudahan Kai benar berubah lebih baik"

"Iyaa, , "

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku? Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau tidak mau berubah?"

"berubah? Berubah seperti apa Kris?"

"Berubah menyukai lelaki lain"

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya. Kris memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya teduh

"Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo"

"Kris, , " Ucap Kyungsoo lirih

"Lupakan Kai, , jadilah kekasihku"

"Kris maafkan aku, tapi rasanya ini terlalu cepat. Kita baru saja kenal"

"apa tidak boleh kalau aku menyukaimu terlalu cepat?"

"bukan begitu Kris, , Hanya saja, , "

"Aku akan menunggumu, kapanpun itu Kyung" Kris mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lembut dan tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo uring-uringan di kamarnya, ia masih mengingat bagaimana Kris tadi menyatakan perasaannya. Kyungsoo bingung harus bagaimana. Saat ini ia begitu menyukai Kai, tapi tidak ada kepastian dari lelaki itu. Sedangkan Kris, lelaki tampan itu sudah menyatakan perasaannya

"ahhh, , aku harus bagaimanaa. Apa aku harus menyerah memperjuangkan Kai dan menerima perasaan Kris. Tapi, , Aku menyukai Kai" Kyungsoo mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri

Kyungsoo berbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia menghela nafas panjang. Tak berapa lama ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi nyaring, tanda panggilan masuk

"Haloo, , "

"Haloo Kyungsoo, , "

"K-kai, , "

"Iya ini aku soo"

"Ah Kai ada apa?"

"kau sakit?"

"tidak Kai, kenapa bertanya seperti itu"

"tidak, hanya saja kau terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Terdengar tidak bersemangat"

"benarkah? Aku baik-baik saja kai. Kau khawatir padaku? Ah manisnyaaa" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"tentu saja aku khawatir" Kai juga tersenyum

"Kenapa tidak ikut ke Clubku malam ini. disini hanya ada Baekhyun dan Luhan noona"

"Ah, , mereka ke sana? Mereka tidak mengajakku" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"benarkah? Kemarilah atau aku yang menjemputmu"

"tidak Kai tidak usah, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi"

Kai tersenyum "Baiklah aku tunggu"

.

.

.

Sesampainya Kyungsoo di club milik Kai, ia segera mengambil tempat duduk diantara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo masih terlihat agak tidak bersemangat

"ada apa denganmu Kyung?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng memeluk Luhan perlahan

"Hei, , kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada eonnie, , aku hanya lelah"

"Sungguh? Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini Kyungie"

"Aku hanya lelah Eonnie tidak lebih, maafkan aku"

"Kyungsoo, , ada apa? " Kali ini Kai memanggilnya

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya menatap lelaki yang berdiri didepannya, ia tersenyum dan berdiri memeluk Kai erat. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat, ia hanya diam tidak berkata apa-apa. Kai yang bingung dengan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini hanya membalas pelukannya dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan

"Hey ada apa? Kau sakit?"

"tidak Kai, , Aku hanya kelelahan saja"

Kai melepas pelukannya menatap Kyungsoo lekat

"sungguh?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk kembali memeluk Kai erat menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada Kai

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku"

"Iya, , terimakasih tampan" Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Ehmmm bisakah kalian duduk dan tidak melakukan drama romantic dihadapan kami" Chanyeol tertawa kecil

"kalian romantis sekali, , Ahhh manisnyaaa" Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sehun

Kai segera melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersama dengan yang lain

"Kalian sudah jadian?" Baekhyun bertanya to the point

Keduanya saling menatap kemudian kai tersenyum dan menatap yang lain.

"kami akan menikah"

"MWO?!"

Prang! Suara gelas pecah menggema diseluruh Club

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

.

 **Maafkan update yang terlambat**

 **Maafkan ceritanya membosankan terlalu pasaran**

 **Maafkan typo, EYD tidak beraturan dan bahasa tidak baku**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang like, review, memberikan saran-saran dan mengikuti menunggu cerita ini**

 **Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Kalian sudah jadian?" Baekhyun bertanya to the point_

 _Keduanya saling menatap kemudian kai tersenyum dan menatap yang lain._

" _kami akan menikah"_

" _MWO?!"_

 _Prang! Suara gelas pecah menggema diseluruh Club_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAYGIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya segera menatap kearah meja bar, Kris langsung memungut pecahan gelas yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkannya. Kai menatap Kris sambil tersenyum puas, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Kris tanpa ekspresi, Kyungsoo tau pasti Kris mendengar semua penuturan Kai.

"Serius? Menikah?" tanya Sehun

Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat dan ia tersenyum kepada semuanya

"hmm iya. Kami akan menikah segera. Entahlah aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya, ia menatap Kai tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru diucapkannya. Didalam kepala Kyungsoo banyak pertanyaan 'ada apa denganmu Kai'

"wow, , selamat Kai. Kau benar-benar pria sejati" ucap Chanyeol

"lihatlah Kyungsoo terlalu syok tidak dapat berbicara lagi hihi" Luhan menggoda Kyungsoo

CHUPP

Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dihadapan semuanya. Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya

"kai, , " ucap Kyungsoo lirih ia masih dalam mode tidak percaya kai seperti itu

Kai hanya tersenyum tidak menanggapi semua keheranan yang menyelimuti Kyungsoo

"aaaa manisnyaa, , hunnie kapan aku dinikahi seperti Kyungsoo. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka" Luhan merengek

Sehun hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"sayang aku janji kita akan segera menikah seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo"

"Sehun selalu memberikan janji palsu, jangan percaya" chanyeol terkekeh

"aisshh Hyung setidaknya aku mempunyai tekat untuk segera menikahi Luhan. Tidak sepertimu tidak ada rencana sama sekali untuk menikah" cibir Sehun

"yaaaa kenapa kau bawa-bawa kami. Aku juga akan segera menikahi Baekhyun"

"kau selalu berjanji seperti itu Park sejak kita memulai hubungan sampai sekarang" Baekhyun cemberut

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sumringah menatap kekasihnya

"setidaknya aku sudah ada niat untuk menikahimu Byun"

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Masih banyak didalam kepalanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar diotaknya

.

.

"kau pulang denganku" kai menarik Kyungsoo yang ingin pulang ikut dengan Luhan dan Sehun

"benar Kyungie kenapa malah ikut dengan kami" ucap Luhan

"ah iyaa, ," Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Kai

"Luhan Noona, , Kyungsoo akan menginap dirumahku malam ini aku akan mengantarkannya pulang besok atau lusa"

Luhan tersenyum "terserah kau saja Kai, Kyungsoo sekarang tanggung jawabmu"

"ah terimakasih"

"baiklah Kai kami langsung pulang. Jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik" Sehun menambahkan

Kai menggangguk memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Luhan dan Sehun segera pulang meninggalkan pasangan baru ini

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan kembali tersenyum

"aku tau kau bingung"

"yaa semuanya begitu mengejutkan Kai"

"tapi memang beginilah kenyataannya. Aku menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo"

"Kai, , "

Kai mengelus-ngelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut

"ayo pulang, banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan"

Kai membawa Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan segera pulang

Diujung parkiran Kris menatap kepergian mobil Kai. Kris berdecak tidak suka, ia mengepal tangannya erat sampai memutih.

.

.

"duduklah, anggap seperti rumahmu sendiri"

Kyungsoo duduk terdiam, matanya menatap sekeliling sudut ruangan rumah Kai. Tidak banyak yang istimewa disini, hanya beberapa perabot rumah biasa.

"kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya kyungsoo

"hmmm ya beginilah"

"kau tidak mempunyai saudara?"

"ada tapi dia tidak mau tinggal bersamaku"

Kai duduk disamping Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"bertanya lah kalau kau masih bingung"

"tidak, , aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa. Aku senang" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"benarkah? Syukurlah aku juga senang. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"apa itu?"

"apa yang Kris Hyung lakukan denganmu tadi sore?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai heran, Kai tahu segalanya

"kau mengikutiku? Kami hanya berbincang sebentar"

"kau menyukainya?"

"Kai sudah berapa kali ku bilang aku hanya menyukaimu, tidak ada lelaki lain"

Kai tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo

"terimakasih, , berjanjilah kalau kau hanya milikku, jangan pernah dekat dengan lelaki lain apalagi Kris hyung, aku tidak suka"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, sepertinya ia ingin bertanya tentang Kris tapi niatnya diurungkan kembali

"yaaa aku milikmu Kai"

"aku mencintaimu, , "

Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu manis menatap Kai

"aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu"

Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, menyesap posesif semua bibir yang menjadi candu baginya. Kyungsoo pun membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil Kai sehingga keduanya terbuai dalam ciuman yang sangat manis

.

.

.

.

.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Kris menemui Kai di rumahnya. Kai hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kedatangan saudara sepupunya itu

"masuklah hyung, , "

Kris masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah milik Kai

"kau masih dendam denganku huh?"

"Hey slow hyung, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah mempunyai dendam dengan siapapun"

Kai duduk disamping Kris

"aku tau Kai kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan Kyungsoo. Hey berhentilah memainkan wanita, apalagi Kyungsoo dia wanita yang baik. Kalau kau dendam denganku balas aku saja, jangan libatkan dia"

Kai tersenyum sinis menatap Kris

"ku rasa kita punya urusan masing-masing Hyung, kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku. Dan Kyungsoo hey kami saling mencintai asal kau tau. Kyungsoo mencintaiku bukan mencintaimu hyung sadarlah"

"aku tau akal busukmu Kai, kau memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk membalas semua kenangan burukmu itu kan? Kai sudah berapa kali aku meminta maaf atas semua kejadian itu. Ku mohon lupakanlah jangan kau lakukan lagi sekarang, aku tidak masalah Kyungsoo lebih memilihmu daripada aku tapi ku mohon jangan kau libatkan dia"

"ooww ada apa ini? seorang Kris yang keras memohon kepadaku haha. Hyung tenanglah aku hanya bermain sebentar dengan kucing mungilmu itu. kalau aku sudah puas, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu"

"YAAA KAPAN KAU AKAN PUAS" Kris berteriak

"aku akan puas kalau kau mati menderita Kris Wu" Kai menyeringai

BRUG!

Kris memberikan tonjokkannya, Kai jatuh tersungkur dan beberapa tetesan cairan bening keluar melalui hidungnya. Kai menghapus darah itu dan tertawa pelan

"sialan kau Kai, takkan ku biarkan Kyungsoo bersamamu. Kalau kau macam-macam aku tidak akan tinggal diam"

Kris langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Sedangkan Kai masih tertawa melihat Kris yang pergi dengan kemaharan.

.

.

0o0

" _kucing manisku kau sangat sibuk sampai tidak pernah membalas pesanku?"_

" _maafkan aku oppa. Kau tau kan ayah dan ibuku melarangku untuk terus bermain ponsel, jadi aku hanya bisa menghubungimu sekarang, mianhae, , "_

" _besok datanglah ke rumah, kita berlibur bersama Kris hyung"_

" _apa yang kalian lakukan dihari libur seperti ini?"_

" _mungkin hanya memasak beberapa makanan kemudian kita menonton film bersama, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?"_

" _Yaaa ku rasa itu menyenangkan, aku akan ke sana besok"_

 _Kai selalu tersenyum senang saat berbicara dengan kekasihnya walaupun hanya melalui telpon seperti saat ini_

" _ah apa kau tau, Kris Hyung tadi mengatakan padaku kalau dia jatuh cinta"_

" _benarkah? Siapa yang menyukai manusia raksasa seperti Kris Oppa, hahaha"_

" _haha entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Dia bilang kalau wanita itu sangat cantik, bahkan kalau aku melihatnya akupun akan jatuh cinta dengannya. Kau tau aku sangat penasaran wanita seperti apa yang Kris hyung sukai bahkan melebihi dirimu"_

" _Orang jatuh cinta memang seperti itu Oppa melebih-lebihkan sesuatu padahal semua terlihat biasa saja. Dan kau beruang hitam awas saja sampai menyukai wanita lain"_

" _hahaha aku tipe lelaki setia sayang tidak seperti Kris Hyung"_

" _iya iya aku percaya sayang, , aku mencintaimu"_

" _aku juga sangat mencintaimu"_

0o0

.

.

"jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"eonnie doakan saja. Kai bilang ia akan berbicara dengan ayahnya dan setelah itu meminta izin dengan kedua orangtuaku"

"aku masih tidak menyangka kau mendahului kami Kyung, , " Baekhyun berucap sedih

"hey Baekkie, , aku yakin Park Chanyeol juga akan segera melamarmu"

"hmmm mudah-mudahan seperti itu, aku takut akan ditinggalkan olehnya begitu saja"

"sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini, biasanya Baekkie menjadi wanita yang paling tidak peduli dengan urusan seperti itu" Luhan menimpali

"Eonnie, , aku juga ingin kepastian sama seperti wanita pada umumnya" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"yaaa kita berdoa saja semoga kita bisa dilamar secepatnya" Luhanpun ikut sedih

"hey hey kalian kenapa malah seperti ini" Kyungsoo memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu

"jangan bersedih, aku yakin sebentar lagi juga kalian menikah dan ingat janji kita dulu, kalau kita akan membesarkan anak-anak kita bersama-sama"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo begitu pula Baekhyun

"ah kau benar, , anak-anak kita tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama ah itu pasti menyenangkan"

Ketiganya tersenyum riang

"ngomng-ngomong kau sudah merencanakan apa saja untuk pernikahanmu Kyung? kau sudah memikirkan konsep seperti apa pernikahanmu nanti?" tanya Luhan

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng "aku harus memikirkan itu juga?"

"yaaa apa kau tidak punya impian, pernikahan seperti apa yang kau inginkan"

"tidak, , aku saja tidak memikirkan akan menikah sekarang"

"astaga Kyung, , setidaknya kau pernah bermimpi ingin memakai gaun cantik bak putri seperti di negeri dongeng"

"itu terlalu kekanakan eonnie, , aku akan merayakannya biasa saja ya seperti pernikahan pada umumnya"

"kau sungguh tidak mempunyai mimpi seperti apa konsep pernikahanmu nanti?" Baekhyun kembali menimpali

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng

"aku hanya ingin pernikahanku berjalan lancar dan kami hidup bahagia selamanya itu saja"

"astaga Kyung setidaknya pikirkan konsep pernikahanmu. Kau menikah sekali seumur hidup, apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai kenangan indah pernikahan seperti apa yang akan kau ceritakan kepada anak cucumu nanti"

"haha haruskah seperti itu baek?"

"harus, , yaa kalau kau tidak punya konsep paling tidak tema warna apa yang kau inginkan dipestamu nanti"

"warna?"

"baekhyun benar kyung, warna apa yang akan kau pakai nanti untuk pernikahanmu"

"ah, , warna putih saja"

"putih? Hey yang benar saja" Baekhyun protes. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran

"memangnya ada apa? Aku bukan pecinta pink sepertimu Baek" Kyungsoo meremehkan

"ah bukan itu maksudku, tapi apakah akan cocok? Kau tau kan Kai berkulit gelap kalau dipakai jas putih apa akan serasi?" Baekhyun menahan tawanya begitu juga dengan Luhan

"YAAA jadi maksudmu Kai akan terlihat aneh kalau memakai yang berwarna putih? Hey dia tidak sehitam itu Baek berhenti mengejeknya" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ciyee yang marah hihi, iya iya aku minta maaf hanya bercanda Kyung"Baekhyun tertawa pelan

"hahaha sudah sudah, , kami berjanji akan membantu mempersiapkan pernikahanmu Kyung iya kan Baek?" ucap Luhan

"Iya, , kami akan membantumu Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya erat

"terimakasih banyak, , kalian benar-benar sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki"

Mereka bertiga saling memeluk erat dan tersenyum bersama.

"mari kita pulang, , kurasa sudah mulai larut malam nanti park idiot itu bisa mengamuk kalau aku belum pulang sampai sekarang"

"hahaha dia terlalu over protektif terhadapmu Baek"

"yaa begitulaah, ,"

Ketiganya berdiri dan meninggalkan café itu. Saat akan memasuki mobil seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo perlahan

"Kyungsoo, , "

Kyungsoo menatap orang yang memanggil dan menahannya

"hay Kris, ,"

"kau disini juga? Bersama siapa?"

"ah aku bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kalau kau?"

"aku hanya sendiri. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris "maaf Kris tapi aku harus pulang sekarang"

"biar aku yang mengantarkanmu pulang"

"tapi Kris, , "

"Ku mohon hanya sebentar, , "

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun "kalian pulanglah duluan, aku ngobrol sebentar dengan Kris. Aku akan pulang secepatnya"

Baekhyun menggangguk mengerti "baiklah Kyung kami duluan yaa"

"kau jangan pulang terlalu larut Kyung" Luhan mengingatkan

"Iya Baek iya eonnie, ,"

Mobil Baekhyun langsung melaju meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Kris. Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan kembali tersenyum

"kau ingin bicara apa?"

"kau serius ingin menikah dengan Kai?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk "kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"yaa aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Apa artinya tidak ada kesempatan untukku Kyung?"

Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak hati dengan Kris. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Kris menyatakan pernyataan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo. Andai saja Kai tidak ada tanggapan tentang perasaannya mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo akan menerima cinta Kris dan memulai hubungan itu. tapi ternyata jalan ceritanya berbeda Kai tidak hanya menerima cintanya tapi lelaki yang Kyungsoo cintai itu akan seegra menikahi nya

"Maafkan Aku Kris. Bukan maksudku untuk melukaimu, hanya saja kau tau cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku sudah lama mengganggumi Kai jauh sebelum kau datang kedalam hidupku. Aku minta maaf"

"Kau sungguh mencintainya?"

"Aku amat sangat mencintainya Kris, dan dia juga bilang cinta padaku"

"Kalau ku katakan yang Kai lakukan hanya pura-pura, apa kau percaya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan mata bulatnya

"apa maksudmu Kris"

"Kai hanya menyakitimu Kyung percayalah padaku"

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kris erat

"apa kau percaya kalau cinta itu tidak hanya saling memiliki. Mungkin cinta seperti itu yang kau alami saat ini Kris. Aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat membalas semua perasaan yang kau berikan untukku. Hanya saja aku mohon satu hal jangan kau lakukan apa saja demi memperjuangkan cintamu, termasuk membuat lelucon kekanankan seperti ini. Aku memang tidak mengenal Kai sejauh kau mengenalnya, tapi aku percaya dengannya. Aku yakin dengan perasaannya, aku menatap matanya saat ia mengucapkan mencintaiku dan kau tau yang kulihat adalah sebuah ketulusan yang sangat dalam tidak ada kebohongan ataupun kejahatan didalam diri nya. Kalau kau bilang dia akan menyakitiku, aku percaya Kai tidak seperti itu Kris"

"Kyung, , ku mohon Kai hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk balas denganku"

"Balas dendam? Balas dendam seperti apa?"

"Kai sangat-"

"Sayang, , kau disini?" Kai datang memeluk Kyungsoo dan menjauhkannya dari Kris

"Kai, , Aku tadi pergi bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun tapi mereka pulang duluan. Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan Kris"

Kai melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kris tersenyum

"Terimakasih sudah menemani calon istriku Hyung. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

"tentu, , " Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Kris oppa kami pulang dulu"

Kai menarik Kyungsoo cepat menuju mobilnya dan segera melajukannya untuk pulang

.

.

.

Kai memeluk erat Kyungsoo di kasurnya. Begitu menemukan wanita tercintanya itu didepan café bersama Kris, Kai segera membawa pulang Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Didalam perjalanan tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi hanya bunyi audio yang memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Sekarang keduanya bersiap untuk meraih mimpi indah masing-masing. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo posesif dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan

"ada keperluan apa lagi Kris hyung bersamamu?"

"Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar Kai tidak lebih"

"tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka"

"yaa maafkan aku Kai, , "

"karena kau telah melanggar perjanjianmu maka kau akan menerima hukuman"

"hukuman?"

Kai mengambil dasi dari lacinya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo begitu cepat, hingga wanita itu terpekik kecil. Kai meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mengingatnya kebelakang

"aku tidak suka kalau kau nakal dengan lelaki lain. Apalagi itu Kris Hyung"

PLAK!

Kai memukul pantat Kyungsoo dari luar celana begitu keras

"maafkan aku kai, , " Ucap Kyungsoo terkejut

Kai menyeringai ia menurunkan celana tidur Kyungsoo bersama dalamannya. Dan terpampanglah kedua pantat kenyal kyungsoo dihadapannya.

PLAK!

"ahhh" Kyungsoo berteriak perlahan

Kai memukul pantat itu sangat keras ia melakukannya beberapa kali, Kyungsoo hanya berteriak nyaring, bagi Kyungsoo ini tidak begitu menyakitkan tapi terasa membuatnya bergairah. Kyungsoo kembali mengerang nyaring saat jari tengah Kai memasuki area wanitanya, menancapkannya kedalam kewanitaannya. Kai langsung menggerakkan keluar amsuk tanpa ampun

"Kai, , oohhh kai sakit kai ku mohon, , "

Kyungsoo terus berteriak menikmati hukuman yang Kai berikan. Mendengar teriakan serta desahan halus Kyungsoo, Kai terus melakukannya sampai penis Kai kembali bangun dan mengeras begitu cepat

"ahhh shit Kyungsoo" Kai mengumpat segera melepaskan celananya dan langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Kyungsoo tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo kembali berteriak sedangkan Kai mengerang nyaring.

Keduanya terbuai dalam permainan panas mereka. Suara desahan saling sahut menyahut menghiasi suasana malam yang mereka lalui bersama.

Tapi disebrang sana seseorang mengerang dan terus mengumpat penuh kebencian. Kris mendengarkannya melalui telpon yang sengaja Kai lakukan. Sebelum Kai memberikan Kyungsoo hukuman, Kai menghubungkan telponnya dengan Kris dan Kris sudah mendengar semuanya

"Sialan kau Kim Kai, , aku akan membunuhmu" Kris mengumpat kasar

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih sekali lagi atas kesetiaan kalian untuk menantikan cerita ini, terimakasih atas semua reviewnya. maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu pasaran atau menjadi membosankan**

 **.**

 **Selalu pemintaan maaf atas Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD tidak beraturan dan Bahasa tidak baku. Aku hanyalah penulis abal-abal yang akan mencoba memperbaikinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLAYGIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seorang wanita cantik tersenyum kepada lelakinya yang kini sedang duduk menunggunya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis sampai sang lelaki tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi kepadanya. Wanita itu menghampirinya_

" _hey aku jelek ya?" ucap sang wanita sambil mempoutkan bibirnya_

" _Tidak, , kau sangat cantik, sangat sempurna sayang. Astaga aku tidak menyangka bisa mempunyai wanita sepertimu"_

" _astaga kau benar-benar berlebihan Kai" wanita itu hanya tersipu malu_

 _Kai tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi manis wanitanya itu_

" _bisa kita pergi sekarang tuan putri?"_

" _aku akan ikut dengan pangeran kemana saja"_

 _Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Malam ini kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu akan merayakan hari jadi mereka. Kai memutuskan mengajak kekasihnya itu ke sebuah restoran di hotel berbintang yang terkenal. Kai ingin membuat kenangan bahagia mereka yang tidak pernah terlupakan untuk selamanya, kai juga sudah mempersiapkan beberapa kejutan untuk sang kekasih._

 _Mereka duduk bersama saling tersenyum bahagia. Semua orang yang melihat mereka pasti diselimuti rasa iri , mereka benar-benar menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi_

" _sayang, , " Kai menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang_

 _Wanita itu menatap Kai dan tidak pernah jenuh untuk melemparkan senyuman kepada pria tampan dihadapannya ini_

" _ada apa oppa?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, , "_

" _hmmm aku tau, , "_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _memangnya aku harus apa?"_

" _yaaa katakan kau juga mencintaiku sayang"_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum begitu manis, tapi tiba-tiba entah kenapa pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur, ia juga merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, ia memegang kepalanya yang mulai sakit. Kai masih mempoutkan bibirnya, ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi kepada kekasihnya._

 _Wanita itu kembali memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut semakin kencang dan tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh pingsan_

" _astaga, , sayang-sayang hey apa yang terjadi denganmu, sayang bangunlah sayang, , " Kai begitu panik berusaha untuk menyadarkan kekasihnya._

 _._

0o0

.

"kyungie, , kau terlihat pucat" Luhan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo

"kau juga agak panas, hey kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Luhan, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya

"aku tidak apa eonnie. Eonnie saja yang berlebihan"

"kau yakin? Kalau kau sakit beristirahatlah"

"aku sungguh tidak apa eonnie"

"ah syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa. Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini tidak pulang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul menatap luhan. Ia menaruh beberapa mangkuk ramen di meja makan agar bisa dimakan bersama

"aku dikurung Kai di rumahnya"

"Omooo, , sungguh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"dia membuatku terus mendesah, aku benar-benar gila dengan lelaki itu eonnie. Dia selalu membuatku bahagia"

"kalian melakukan itu selama tiga hari berturut-turut?"

"hmm dia membuatku tidak bisa berjalan, dia bermain sangat panas, kasar ah aku menyukainya"

"Yaaaa mesum, , sejak kapan otakmu menjadi kotor seperti ini huh"

"sejak aku bertemu Kai, lelaki itu benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta"

"kalian sudah memikirkan kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan "Kai hanya bilang kalau ia akan segera meminta izin kepada eomma dan appa. Mudah-mudahan bisa secepatnya"

"hmmm iya mudah-mudahan saja"

Baekhyun ikut bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya, ia baru bangun dari tidurnya

"yaaa Kyung kau kemana saja? sudah tiga hari ini lelaki yang bernama Kris datang dan menunggumu"

"Kris?"

"hmmm apa dia salah satu koleksimu lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Dia hanya temanku"

"Kau yakin? Aku rasa dia menyukaimu Kyung"

"aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku hanya menyukai Kai saat ini, tapi dia terus mengejarku, dasar lelaki"

"tapi sepertinya dia serius denganmu Kyung"

"entah kenapa aku semakin tidak menyukainya Baek"

"kenapa? Menurutku dia baik dan lebih tampan dari Kai"

"Kau tau, dia itu salah satu pegawai Kai di club. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya dia selalu bilang kalau Kai itu jahat, kai mempermainkanku saja. Kenapa dia menyampaikan hal sejahat itu kepadaku"

"dia bilang seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Ku rasa kau harus mendengarkannya Kyung, siapa tau dia benar"

"Yaaa, , kau juga bilang Kai itu tidak baik baek begitu?"

"bukan begitu Kyung, maksudku lebih baik kau waspada terlebih dahulu, dengarkan semuanya dan kau berjaga-jaga"

"Tidak baek, , aku percaya pada Kai. dia tidak mungkin jahat kepadaku"

.

~Ting Tong~

.

Apartemen berbunyi artinya ada yang berkunjung ke tempat mereka

"itu pasti Kris"

"Aisshh mau apa lagi dia ke sini"

Kyungsoo langsung menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Benar saja disana berdiri lelaki tampan tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo

"Aku menghawatirkanmu, kau kemana saja?" tanya Kris penuh dengan kelembutan

Kyungsoo hanya diam dalam pelukan Kris, tak dipungkiri Kyungsoo memang awalnya ada sedikit hati dengan Kris, tapi karena Kai sudah mengajaknya serius dan ia juga sudah berjanji kalau tidak akan mempermainkan lelaki lagi maka secara halus ia menolak keberadaan Kris

"Lepaskan aku Kris"

Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya tapi ia masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat

"Kau kemana saja? aku sangat khawatir"

"Aku menginap di rumah Kai"

"Kai? masih saja, , kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Kris kalau kedatanganmu hanya ingin bilang tentang Kai yang mempermainkanku lebih baik kau pergi saja, karena aku percaya dengan Kai. Kami saling mencintai"

"tidak Kyung, maafkan aku. Aku ke sini ingin bertemu denganmu. Kita masih berteman kan?"

"hmmm, , masuklah. Lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam saja"

Kris tersenyum, masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di ruang tengah

"duduklah, , kau mau minum apa?"

"tidak usah repot-repot Kyung, , " Kris tersenyum

"Hai Kris, ," sapa Baekhyun dan juga luhan. Mereka berdua sudah rapi dan cantik

"Hai Baek hai Luhan"

Kyungsoo menatap ketiganya heran

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"tentu, , Kris beberapa hari ke sini sehingga kami sudah mengenal" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau pergi ke Spa Kyung, sudah lama tidak bermanja di sana"

"Kalian tidak mengajakku" Ucap kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"lain kali saja, lagipula kasian Kris sudah menunggumu selama tiga hari ini"

"hmmm baiklah, , "

"Kami pergi dulu Kris Kyung"

"Ya, , hati-hati" Kris tersenyum

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minum, tiba-tiba tangan kekar memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo erat

"Kyaaaa, , " Kyungsoo berteriak kaget

Kris tersenyum memeluk Kyungsoo erat, kepalanya bertumpu di pundak kanan Kyungsoo

"Maafkan aku mengangetkanmu"

"Kris, , "

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

"Kris ini salah"

"Aku tau Kyung, aku tau kau sudah memilih Kai. Tapi ku mohon berilah aku kesempatan itu, setidaknya sebelum Kai benar-benar mengajakmu menikah"

"Tapi Kris, , " Ucap Kyungsoo lirih

Kris membalik badan Kyungsoo, kini ia menatap mata bulat itu. Kris mengelus rambut Kyungsoo perlahan

"Aku tak masalah kalau hubungan kita sembunyi-sembunyi dari semuanya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo"

"Kris-"

Sebuah Kecupan yang sangat manis Kris berikan untuk menyapa bibir hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang awalnya menolak hanya bisa diam, ia bahkan memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Kris

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Kris menyatakan perasaannya. Hubungan Kris dan Kyungsoo benar-benar berjalan secara sembunyi-sembunyi tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan ini termasuk Kai.

Sekarang Kyungsoo berada di rumah Kai melakukan olahraga rutin di ranjang panas Kai. Usai percintaan yang selalu membuat deru nafas menggebu mereka berdua saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan. Kyungsoo selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini karena saat ini Kai menjadi orang yang sangat romantis dan sedikit manja. Kyungsoo menyukai itu

"oppa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Kai membuat pola abstrak disana

"hmmm, , "

"Bolehkah aku tau bagaimana percintaanmu dulu, aku dengar dari Chanyeol kau pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih, tapi karena dia juga yang membuatmu jera berhubungan dengan wanita"

Kai membuang nafasnya kasar

"sangat besar kah rasa ingin tahumu?"

"hmmm, , tapi kalau oppa keberatan lebih baik tidak usah"

"Aku menyukai wanita itu, aku sangat memujanya, aku benar-benar tergila-gila dengannya. Sampai suatu hari aku tahu dia berselingkuh dariku dan lebih memilih lelaki itu dibandingkan aku, aku mencoba menerimanya. Mencoba untuk tidak egois dan mengikhlaskanny. Kemudian aku lari dari semua ini, menjauh dari sini dan mencoba melupakan semuanya"

"aku tidak menyangka cerita hidupmu seberat itu oppa"

Kai tersenyum

"semua itu sudah berlalu, aku sudah mencoba mengikhlaskannya dan mendoakan agar ia selalu bahagia di dunia sana"

"Maksud oppa?"

"dia sudah meninggal soo"

"Meninggal? Kenapa oppa?"

"Setelah beberapa tahun aku sudah bisa melupakannya, aku dapat kabar kalau ia mengakhiri hidupnya"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Sebelum aku mendapatkan kabar itu, dia sempat menghubungiku mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Dan akhirnya aku menyesali semuanya soo"

"Oppaa, , maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku bertanya itu"

Kai tersenyum mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut

"Aku sudah tidak apa. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi, tapi sepertinya sedikit berbagi denganmu tidak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja soo"

"Maafkan aku oppa" Ucap Kyungsoo lirih

.

CHUP

.

Kai mengecup lembut bibir manis yang selalu menjadi candu baginya

"Aku mencintaimu, sekarang tidurlah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia semakin menyamankan posisinya didada Kai meminta kehangatan yang mengantarkan dirinya kea lam mimpi yang indah

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu oppa"

.

0o0

.

 _-Kai POV-_

 _Aku memasuki rumah kekasihku, saat ini dia sedang sakit. Aku membawakan coklat untuknya, ia selalu senang apabila aku membawakannya, kuharap hal ini dapat membuatnya cepat sembuh. Langkah kakiku memasuki pekarangan rumahnya terhenti kala melihat sebuah motor yang kurasa aku mengenalinya_

" _bukankah ini milik Kris Hyung" Aku bermonolog sendiri_

 _Aku mencoba mengambil sebuah pemikiran positif, mungkin Hyung ada keperluan penting dengan kekasihku. Dengan cepat aku langkahkan kembali kakiku untuk memasuki rumahnya. Pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka dan saat aku mengetuk pintu itu ku lihat ia sedang berpelukan dengan lelaki lain._

" _Kai, , " Ucap kekasihku lirih dan segera melepas pelukannya_

 _Aku mencoba menetralkan pikiranku dan dengan bodohnya terus tersenyum menghampiri keduanya_

" _Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"_

" _Maaf" hanya kata itu yang kekasihku ucapkan_

 _Aku menatapnya dan menatap Kris Hyung bergantian dan tak lupa pemandangan di depan mataku, tangan mereka saling bertaut dengan erat dan tak terpisahkan._

" _Kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama Kai, maafkan aku" Kris berucap dengan menyesal_

 _Aku menatap nanar kepada seseorang yang sangat aku hormati dan senyumku kembali berkembang saat mataku bertabrakan dengan mata kekasihku. Tatapan tajamku memintanya untuk mengeluarkan semua penjelasan yang ia simpan lama dariku_

" _Maaf Kai, Kami saling mencintai. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya kepadamu tapi-"_

" _Jadi kau lebih memilihnya?" ucapku ketus_

" _Maafkan aku Kai, ,"_

 _._

0o0

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi memasuki celah dinding kamar Kai, Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Yang dilihat pertama olehnya adalah muka teduh nan tegas milik Kai, ia tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum ia menyukai kai yang tenang seperti ini. Tak lama Kyungsoo merasakan adanya gejolak di dalam perutnya, segera ia bangun dan berlari kecil ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia merasa mual dan kepalanya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia mendapati Kai yang sudah bangun dan duduk di tepi kasurnya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai khawatir

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah

"Maafkan aku membangunkanmu, entahlah aku merasa mual dan perutku sakit. Sepertinya aku masuk angin"

"mau aku antar ke dokter?"

"tidak Kai aku hanya perlu istirahat. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"hmmm mungkin sebentar lagi, tapi kalau kau sakit aku bisa mengambil libur hari ini"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kembali

"tidak Kai, aku bisa pulang ke apartemen dan beristirahat di sana"

"kau yakin?"

"hmmm aku akan baik-baik saja seteah beristirahat"

"baiklah, , kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu sebelum pergi bekerja"

.

.

Sudah pukul 5 sore, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia sudah lebih baik daripada keadaannya tadi pagi. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya

"Sudah lebih baik?" suara mengejutkannya

"Kris, , aisshh kau mengagetkanku"

Kris tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo

"Maafkan aku kyungie, , aku berkunjung dan Luhan mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau sakit. Dan disinilah aku menjagamu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"terimakasih Kris, harusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku"

"Hey aku merindukanmu. Kau kemarin tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali"

"Maafkan aku, , aku kemarin bersama Kai. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau harus membalas semua pesanmu"

"Kai, , lelaki itu. Kapan kau akan memutuskannya"

"Kris kenapa masih bertanya seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memutuskannya Kris, ku rasa kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya"

"Tapi Kyung-"

"Kris Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Kyungsoo dan Kris menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka

"Kai, , "

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan update yang terlambat**

 **Maafkan typo, EYD tidak beraturan dan bahasa tidak baku**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian semua**

 **Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Kris kenapa masih bertanya seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memutuskannya Kris, ku rasa kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya"_

" _Tapi Kyung-"_

" _Kris Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini"_

 _Kyungsoo dan Kris menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka_

" _Kai, , "_

 _._

 _._

 **PLAYGIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku hanya menjenguk Kyungsoo, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya"

Kai masuk perlahan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo

"Kalian kelihatan sangat akrab"

"Kai, , ini tidak seperti-" Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan

"Kai aku tau semua yang kau lakukan, jangan libatkan Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menatap keduanya heran, sementara Kai hanya tersenyum

"Apa yang kau maksud hyung? Aku tau kau yang dendam denganku. Aku berhasil mendapatkan Kyungsoo sedangkan kau tidak"

"Yaa aku memang kesal karena Kyungsoo lebih memilihmu. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau serius"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak serius? Kami akan menikah hyung"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menikah"

"Hey ada apa denganmu? Soo kau sekarang pilihlah antara aku atau Kris hyung, supaya semuanya jelas"

"A-aku, , "

Keduanya menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo

"Maafkan aku, , " Kyungsoo menunduk kedua tangannya saling bertautan kuat

Baik Kai maupun Kris menatap Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut manis wanita cantik ini

"Aku- aku lebih memilih Kai. maafkan aku Kris"

"Mwo?!" Kris mengeluarkan protesnya

"Aku minta maaf telah mempermainkanmu. Tapi hatiku lebih memilih Kai, maafkan aku"

"Kau sudah dengar?" kai dengan smirknya

"kenapa seperti ini kyung" Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat

"Maafkan aku Kris, aku tidak tau ada masalah apa dengan kalian di masa lalu. Yang aku tau kalian harus berbaikan. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman baik Kris"

"Baiklah aku menghormati semua keputusanmu, tapi kalau dia berani menyakitimu aku orang pertama yang maju"

"baiklah terimakasih" Kyungsoo tersenyum

.

CHUP!

.

Sebuah kecupan manis dihadiahkan untuk bibir indah Kyungsoo. Kris tersenyum, sementara Kai hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"lebih baik kau segera pulang hyung. Kau tau tidak ada hak lagi atas Kyungsoo untukmu"

Kris bangkit dari duduknya

"kali ini kau menang Kai" Kris meninggalkan mereka berdua

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan lekat

"Bisa kau jelaskan perselingkuhan yang kau lakukan itu"

Kyungsoo berdiri dan memeluk Kai erat

"Aku tidak tau kau mempunyai rasa cemburu sebesar ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Soo aku serius. Kau mau mempermainkanku?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap mata Kai

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya balik kepadamu Kai. kenapa kau mempermainkanku hanya untuk membalas dendam kepada Kris sepupumu itu"

.

DEG!

.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo heran bagaimana ia tahu kalau Kai akan melakukan itu

"Aku bukan wanita bodoh Kai,, aku tau semuanya. Tapi kau lihatkan aku lebih memilihmu daripada Kris. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu?"

"Soo, , bukan maksudku seperti itu"

Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kai ia tersenyum

"aku tidak akan memakimu Kai. aku hanya perlu cintamu. Aku tau kau perlu waktu untuk menerimaku, untuk itulah aku akan terus berusaha agar hatimu benar-benar mencintaiku tanpa alasan apapun"

"Maafkan aku, , "

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengecup bibir pria tampan didepannya ini

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bagaimanapun Hyera sangat beruntung karena pernah memiliki lelaki baik sepertimu"

"bagaimana kau tau tentangnya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali

"sekali lagi aku ingatkan padamu lelaki tampan, aku ini bukan wanita bodoh"

.

Chup!

.

Kali ini kai yang mengecup bibir manis Kyungsoo

"Aku akan belajar meyakinkan hatiku untuk menerimamu"

"bukannya kau sudah menerimaku? Walau hanya untuk dipermainkan" tanya Kyungsoo

"Soo, , maksudku aku akan menerimamu dengan tulus. Maafkan aku"

"aku senang, terimakasih Kai" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat, sebuah tepukan di punggungnya ia dapatkan kala Kai membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat

.

.

.

"Jadi Kai benar-benar mengaku mempermainanmu?" tanya Sehun

"seperti yang Chanyeol tebak, ternyata Kai benar jahat" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah makanannya

"aku tau Kai tidak mungkin melupakan Hyera dan langsung menerima Kyungsoo begitu saja" Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya

"lalu hubungan kalian?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"kami mencoba memulai dari awal"

"kau menerimannya kembali? Astaga Kyungsoo kau bodoh" Baekhyun mengumpat

"Aku memang bodoh Baek, tapi rasa penasaranku semakin dalam untuk mendapatkan Kai kembali. Aku tau dia sangat baik"

"kau harus berhati-hati Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mulai khawatir

"Aku tau kalian pasti melindungiku dari kejauhan. Aku akan berhati-hati terimakasih"

Ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi keras, ia tersenyum dan menjawab panggilan itu

"Halo"

" _ **Kyungsoo"**_

"Kai, , hai"

"lihat dia seperti gadis yang kasmaran sangat menjijikan" ucap Baekhyun pelan kepada yang lainnya

"bukannya dulu kaupun sama saat dengan Chanyeol baek?" luhan tersenyum

"yak, , " Baekhyun berteriak

"benarkah Lu? Aku penasaran bagaimana Baekhyun menjadi gadis manis yang terus tersipu" Chanyeol terkekeh

" _ **aku mengganggumu?" tanya kai kembali di telponnya**_

"tidak Kai, tidak sama sekali. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

" _ **aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu"**_

"apakah ini ajakan kencan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum

" _ **aku hanya menyebutkan ingin bertemu soo, tapi kalau kata kencan lebih baik untukmu maka aku berkata Ya kita kencan"**_

"uuu manisnya, , baiklah dimana kita bertemu"

" _ **aku akan menjemputmu"**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping kemudi mobil Kai. Ia terus mengembangkan senyumannya saat memasuki mobil Kai sampai dengan saat ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta, ia terus menatap wajah tampan lelaki yang berada di sampingnya

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? ada yang salah denganku?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng

"tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja aku terus bertanya kenapa Tuhan bisa sehebat ini menciptakan makhluk tampan dan sempurna sepertimu Kai"

Kai yang mendengarnya ikut mengembangkan lengkungan bibirnya, ia tersenyum senang karena telah di gombali oleh wanita.

"Kau tau Soo, aku rasa harus belajar teknik menjadi seorang perayu yang handal sepertimu"

"Aku tidak akan mengajarimu Kai"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau pasti akan memiliki lebih banyak penggemar dan aku mempunyai banyak saingan untuk mendapatkan hatimu"

"hahaha percayalah Soo aku tidak tertarik dengan semua wanita"

"termasuk denganku?"

"sudahku bilang aku akan belajar menerimamu"

"hmmm baiklah aku akan sabar menunggunya"

"terimakasih, , "

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum

"kita akan kemana?"

"Ayahku mengajak makan malam di rumahnya"

"Mwo? Sungguh? Jadi aku akan bertemu dengan ayah mertua hari ini"

Kai kembali tersenyum "Yaa kita akan bertemu ayah hari ini"

"Omooo, , " Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Kai memandang Kyungsoo heran "ada apa?"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang astagaa, tampilanku seperti ini sangat kacau. Aku pasti terlihat sangat buruk"

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat "tenanglah soo, kau cantik percayalah"

"sungguh?"

"hmmm iya soo"

"baiklah pertama-tama aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mertua ah tidak maksudku aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman sama sekali saat bertemu dengan calon mertuaku. Apa yang ku katakan pada mereka Kai. Ayahmu orang yang seperti apa? Apakah seorang yang sangat baik hati yang memberikan pelukan hangat atau seorang yang selalu mengintimidasi dengan matanya yang melotot tajam. Astaga aku belum siap Kai. bagaimana ini?"

Kai hanya terkekeh lucu saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. sekali lagi ia menemukan sisi lain Kyungsoo yang seperti kekanakan bukan sisi yang selalu agresif menggodanya

.

.

Sekarang mobil Kai terparkir di halaman yang luas, rumah yang besar bak istana putri-putri dongeng. Kyungsoo terpukau dengan semuanya, semuanya membuatnya takjub.

"ini rumahmu?"

"ini rumah ayahku soo bukan rumahku. Ayo masuk" Kai turun dari mobilnya dan berlari kecil untuk membukakan Kyungsoo pintu mobilnya

Kyungsoo berjalan mengekori Kai dari belakang, ia menatap sekeliling halaman luas milik ayahnya Kai, disana tertata rapi sebuah taman bunga yang indah. Kyungsoo terus menatap takjub dengan semuanya. Kai yang sadar Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakangnya segera menariknya dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan disampingnya. Walaupun sudah sering Kai melakukan skinsip tetap saja Kyungsoo tersipu dibuatnya.

Mereka memasuki rumah keluarga Kim dan langsung disambut oleh maid yang bertugas sejak lama di rumah ini.

"tuan muda, , lama anda tidak berkunjung"

Kai melepaskan tangannya dari kyungsoo dan langsung memberikan pelukannya kepada wanita paruh baya itu

"ahjuma, , bagaimana kabarmu"

"aku selalu sehat tuan muda dan bagaimana kabarmu"

"ahjuma berapa kali ku ingatkan panggil namaku saja. akupun sangat sehat ahjuma"

Wanita paruh baya itupun tersenyum "baiklah Jongin. Siapa wanita cantik itu?"

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum menatap maid yang bekerja di rumah Kai

"dia wanitaku ahjuma" Kai tersenyum

Kyungsoopun ikut tersenyum dengan penuturan Kai

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda" Kyungsoo menunduk hormat

Maid itupun segera memeluk Kyungsoo dengan hangat

"kau sangat cantik dan baik. Terimakasih sudah menemani tuan muda"

"terimakasih" Kyungsoo hanya bisa berkata seperti itu, ia terlalu gugup sekarang

"Kim Jongin, , " suara tegas menggema diseluruh rumah

Kai segera melangkahkan kakinya dan memeluk lelaki itu

"ayah, ,"

"Kau tampak sangat sehat nak"

"tentu ayah, anakmu selalu sehat. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apakah ayah terlihat lemah?"

"haha tidak ayah masih terlihat sangat kuat"

Kim Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo

"Jadi siapa si cantik ini?" Ayah kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menuju Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo semakin gugup dibuatnya

"Aku Do Kyungsoo tuan Kim senang bisa bertemu dengan anda"

Kim Junmyeon terkekeh pelan dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo hangat

"Tidak usah formal seperti itu nak, panggil saja aku ayah sama seperti Jongin"

"ah i-iya ayah terimakasih"

"Ayaah, , jangan terlalu lama memeluknya. Dia milikku asal ayah tau"

Tuan kim tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Maafkan anakku yang terlalu posesif kepadamu kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan

"anak anda memang terlalu posesif tapi itu sangat manis"

Mereka tertawa bersama, sedangkan Kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Kalian bekerjasama hanya untuk menertawakanku hmmm?"

"Kau tetap menjadi anak yang manja Kai"

"Aiisshhh sudahlah ayah, , dimana Taemin Noona?"

"Kai, , " seorang wanita cantik kali ini berlari kecil dan menabrakan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Kai. Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu, ia sangat cantik. Muka mereka berdua benar-benar mirip.

"Noona, , aku merindukanmu"

"Akupun begitu adikku. Hey kau tumbuh besar sekarang"

"hahaha pastilah, aku tidak seperti noona tidak tumbuh dengan baik"

"Yaaakk apa maksudmu, dasar tidak pernah berubah" Taemin menewer telinga Kai

"Aw aw noona sakiit, aisshhh"

Taemin menatap Kyungsoo

"Jadi dia wanitamu?

Kai tersenyum bangga "bagaimana? Cantikkan?"

Taemin mendekati Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, begitupu Kyungsoo ia segera menuduk hormat kepada calon kakak iparnya

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, senang berkenalan dengan anda"

"panggil aku eonnie saja kyung. Bagaimana gadis semanis dirimu bisa mengenal adikku yang jelek seperti itu?"

"Yakk noonaaa, , aku ini tampan asal noona tau, aissshhh"

"entahlah eonnie, aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku sangat menyukainya"

"kau pasti kena guna-guna yang jongin lakukan ckck"

"Aisshhh noonaa aku tidak seburuk itu" jongin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya

Semuanya tertawa melihat jongin yang sangat manja seperti itu.

.

.

Saat makan malam tiba, semuanya berkumpul di meja makan dan makan bersama

"benar kau yang memasak semua ini Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatap ayah Kai dengan was-was "apakah rasanya aneh ayah?"

Ayah Kai menggeleng dengan cepat kemudian tersenyum tulus

"ini benar-benar enak nak, kau benar-benar pandai memasak rupanya"

Kyungsoo tersipu malu "terimakasih ayah, itupun aku hanya membantu. Sisanya ahjuma dan Taemin Eonnie yang memasak"

"Taemin noona tidak bisa memasak sayang, jadi aku tidak percaya kalau noona membantumu. Paling noona didapur hanya menonton sambil mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti mengunyah makanan enak didapur"

Taemin memukul lengan Kai "yaaakk aku tidak seburuk itu, akupun bisa memasak jongin asalkan kau tau"

"Aduh noonaaa, , iya kau bisa memasak air aku tau"

Taemin kembali mencubit keras tangan adik lelakinya

"yak aku bisa memasak, ayaaaah jongin nakal"

"Astaga kalian berdua kenapa masih seperti anak kecil sudah berhenti"

Kai melepaskan tangannya dari taemin dan mengelusnya perlahan

"Aissshh dasar wanita kasar"

"daripada kau lelaki bodoh"

"Sudah cukup Taemin jongin. Kenapa terus bertengkar lebih baik makan, tidak malu apa dilihat oleh Kyungsoo"

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"siapa yang datang?" jongin bertanya

"tunangan kakakmu"

"biar aku saja yang membukanya" Taemin berlari kecil membuka pintunya

Tak berapa lama Taemin masuk dengan seorang lelaki tampan dan senyum yang menawan

"maafkan aku terlambat ayah" ucap lelaki itu penuh dengan kesopanan

Ayah Kai segera berdiri dan memeluk calon menantunya

"tidak apa nak, , mari duduk kita makan bersama"

Minho segera duduk disamping Taemin, ia menatap Kai dan tersenyum

"jongin bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

Kaipun ikut tersenyum "Aku baik hyung, ternyata Hyung masih bertahan dengan noona gila itu yaa, hyung betah sekali"

"Yakkk jongin aissshh"

Minho tetawa kecil "walaupun noonamu ini gila mungkin aku juga menjadi gila karena terlalu mencintainya"

Taemin menatap minho dengan tersipu malu "astaga sayang, aku juga mencintaimu"

"hahaha kau benar-benar perayu yang sangat handal hyung"

"aissshh jongin bodoh berhenti tertawa"

Minho tersenyum, kemudian matanya menatap kearah wanita yang duduk disamping Kai, wanita itupun tak kalah menatap Minho dengan intens

"sayang kenalkan dia pacar si lelaki bodoh ini" ucap Taemin mengenalkan

"Kyungsoo?" Minho menatap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk saat bertemu dengan lelaki ini

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Taemin kembali bertanya

"Tentu sayang, , "

"Oh yaa kalian berteman dimana?"

Kai, Taemin menatap Minho menunggu jawabannya

"Dia mantan pacarku"

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

.

.

 **Maafkan ceritanya yang membosankan, mudah-mudahan tetap banyak yang suka**

 **Terimakasih karena selalu setia menanti cerita ini**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


End file.
